Al desnudo
by Amys0n
Summary: "No puedes huir de tu pasado." A mi corta edad ya lo sabia por experiencia, los demonios siempre te atormentaban. Y mientras veía aquella imagen mía semidesnudo, que pensaba seria la ayuda para seguir adelante, jamás imaginé que esta misma, podría ser la que me arrastrara de nuevo al mismo infierno. Comenzar de nuevo una vida, nunca podría ser tan fácil...
1. Chapter 1

_Notas al final..._

* * *

**Naked -Parte I-**

.:::.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?_

¿De verdad yo había hecho esto? "Wow", fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mientras veía aquella imagen.

Recuerdo lo incómodo que fue al principio aquella posición, pero traté de relajarme y encontrar el punto ideal.

Estaba acostado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas sobre la pared, llevaba unas botas negras montañeras con trenzas que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de mis rodillas. Con un mano sujetaba el balón naranja que cubría mi miembro, y con el otro brazo cubría mis ojos. Eso era lo único que llevaba puesto. Mi cabello, corto, yacía extendido sobre el suelo, todo estaba oscurecido por el contraste del efecto, como una sombra.

Me quede observando el cuadro un poco más, mientras sujetaba la copa con la champaña en mi mano derecha. Debía admitir que Nijimura había hecho un excelente trabajo, sacando aquel plano de mí. La verdad es que no estaba muy orgulloso de haber aceptado hacer aquel trabajo, pero el resultado fue simplemente espectacular.

Y no es como si fuera a dejar de ser jugador de baloncesto para convertirme en modelo. Pero en mi situación, llegando a aquel lugar para comenzar de cero, dejando todo el pasado atrás y no más que un poco de dinero para comer, cualquier opción que presentara un ingreso para mí, debía reconsiderarla. Además de que tampoco podía contar con el dinero de mi padre en aquel momento, su empresa había sufrido un gran daño después de aquel hecho, y también costear los gastos funerarios, y… mejor dejaba de pensar en aquella mierda. Estaba aquí para comenzar de cero, y así debía ser.

Di un largo suspiro. Observé de nuevo la imagen, y recordé cuando el idiota rubio me presentó aquella propuesta, era un favor para un amigo, había dicho. Pero jamás imaginé que aquel iba a ser el resultado, y mucho menos el tener que posar casi desnudo, eso no estaba en mis planes. Pero debía admitir que Kise había sido mi salvación en aquel momento, y el dinero que me trajo consigo aquella imagen, no había sido nada mal. Además que si lograba ser vendida aquella noche, en la galería, iba a obtener una comisión.

-¡Kagamicchi! –gritó una voz, el rubio venia corriendo hacia mí. -¡Wa! Pero que divino, ¿ves que tenía razón? Quedó espectacular, además según Nijimuracchi, me enteré de que ha tenido muchas vistas esta noche, tal vez y pueda ser vendida.

Sonreí ante su comentario, si iba a ser vendida, era genial. El dinero no me venía nada mal, aun tenía que buscar un piso por alquiler y un trabajo.

-Qué envidia, ¡si esta divino! Ahora yo quiero tener ese cuerpo. Tengo que preocuparme, Kagamicchi vino a Londres arrasando, ahora me quitara mi papel de top-model. –El rubio hizo un mohín, y lo miré de mala gana. Kise podía ser un buen amigo, pero la verdad es a veces era insoportable. Pero al menos debía agradecer el tener un conocido en aquella ciudad.

-Y una mierda que no. Kise, sabes que lo hice solo por el dinero, y por las circunstancias. Yo juego básquet, ¡no soy modelo, idiota!

-Vale, vale. Como digas Kagamicchi. –Tomó la copa que llevaba en mis manos –o mejor dicho, robo la copa- y le dio un trago.

-Kise, busca tu propia bebida. –le dije, quitándole lo que era mi bebida, de sus manos. Pero ya la copa estaba vacía.

-No seas cruel Kagamicchi, solo es un trago. ¡Oh Dios, mira quién está aquí! –gritó emocionado, divisando a alguien entre las personas. –Kagamicchi, debo ir a saludar. Nos vemos al rato, ¡súper modelo! –dijo, dándome una palmadita y se fue, huyendo antes de que le gritara.

Suspire frustrado. Yo no era modelo, ni tampoco quería pertenecer a aquel mundo, como dije, solo lo había hecho por las circunstancias, nada más. Trate de divisar a donde se había ido Kise, el cual me dejo solo y yo no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar. Era una galería bastante grande, de tres plantas, estaba decorada con grandes lámparas en forma de telarañas de la época victoriana, cristales y muebles refinados acompañaban la joyería.

No era un lugar cualquiera, las mujeres vestían elegantes y refinados vestidos de noche, hombres de traje y uno que otro niño travieso. Pero aquel lugar era de alta clase y lujoso, se ve que Nijimura era un fotógrafo bastante reconocido.

Busque a Kise hasta que lo encontré, hablaba animadamente con un chico moreno de cabello azulado, mientras Kise lo tomaba por el hombro, rodeándolo con un brazo. Se reían alegremente, aquel hombre llevaba un traje de vestir, negro, impecable. Nada comparado con lo que yo trataba de hacer pasar como "traje de vestir", la verdad es que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, aun no tenía el dinero suficiente como pagar un departamento, y menos lo iba a gastar en un estúpido traje, así que realmente no me importo el que llevar.

Kise se alejó a buscar a uno de los mozos, para buscar lo que parecía ser bebidas para él y otro hombre. Pude haberme ido con él y hablar un rato, pero se encontraba tan a gusto hablando con el otro, que preferí no molestarlos. Kise era un modelo popular, tanto entre hombres y mujeres, así que es normal que tuviera uno que otro pretendiente. Además de que el rubio era abiertamente homosexual, así que mejor no molestarlo, cuando estaba tan cómodo con aquel hombre.

Tomé otra copa de una de las bandejas de los mozos, y seguí mi camino por la galería, observando varios de los cuadros de Nijimura, que consistían en distintas fotografías, tanto de hombres como mujeres. Algunos más descubiertos que otros, pero sin perder el estilo y caer en lo vulgar, cada foto se caracterizaba por tener un estilo perfecto, e impecable. O bueno, según eso era lo que decía Kise, la verdad es que yo no sabía nada de fotografía ni de arte, así que para mí solo eran hombres y mujeres posando, y uno que otro paisaje.

Recuerdo cuando me puse en contacto la primera vez con Kise, desde que había llegado tan solo hacía una semana. También recuerdo cuando le comente mi falta de dinero, y al día siguiente me había llamado desesperado porque me necesitaba, era un favor para un amigo. Consistía tan solo en posar para unas fotos. Pero yo no pensé que aquello sería nada… erótico.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde sería la sesión, en una casa que parecía un palacio. Era jodidamente grande y lujoso aquel lugar. Nijimura apenas me vio había dicho que era "perfecto". Estaba encantando con mi contextura y mi musculatura, que tenía el físico ideal. Yo le había atraído… más de lo que a mí me gustaría. No es que me molestara el hecho de gustarle a un hombre. Después de todo, yo también era gay y tuve una pareja, pero ese tal Nijimura, no era para nada mi estilo.

Yo era más serio con respecto a mi posición y mis gustos, los cuales pocos sabían.

Durante la sesión, me habían comentado que antes ya tenían un modelo designado, un tal Haizaki, era el novio de Nijimura, pero el chico no había podido venir porque se lesionó la pierna izquierda, durante una pelea. Así que ahora yo estaba tomando su lugar.

Seguí vagando alrededor de la galería y subí hasta el tercer piso, el cual se encontraba un poco más vacío que el resto, en la entrada de la escalera decía que este era la exposición abstracta, o algo así. Realmente no entiendo nada del arte. Seguí caminando y me encontré con el hombre que antes estaba hablando con Kise, ahora estaba solo. Llevaba una copa de lo que parecía ser vino, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y observaba fijamente uno de los cuadros. Creo que pudo sentir mi mirada, ya que se giró hacia mí, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo. Sus ojos eran de azul oscuro, profundo como una noche de tormenta. Me miraba fijamente, como acechándome. Esa mirada me provoco un escalofrío. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la planta baja, donde estaba dando inicio la subasta de los cuadros.

-Kagami, ¡por aquí! –me grito, haciéndome señas un hombre pelinegro, iba vestido distinto al resto. Llevaba un traje de vestir rojo brillante, haciéndole destacar de los demás presentes.

-Nijimura-san. –dije saludándolo, mientras me acercaba a él.

-¿Disfrutando la noche? Ya va a comenzar la subasta, tengamos suerte de que mis cuadros consigan a un querido comprador que los sepa valorar.

-Por supuesto que lo tendrán. –Sonreí.

-Por cierto, Kagami, creo que no conoces a mi novio. Él es Haizaki, el chico que tenía tu lugar en la sesión, pero por idiota… -le dio una palmada al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, llevaba unas muletas y una pierna enyesada. –No pudo asistir.

-Ah, ah… un gusto. Kagami Taiga. –le dije, ofreciéndole la mano. Me miro de mala gana. Ah, claro, yo era un tonto. ¿Cómo me iba a tender la mano si llevaba dos muletas? ¡Kagami, idiota! –Lo siento, lo siento. –me apresure a decirle.

Una risita se escapó de la boca de Nijimura. –Ustedes, les dejo para que hablen un momento, debo ir a hablar con uno de los patrocinadores. –dijo el pelinegro, me guiñó un ojo y luego se acercó a su novio, para dedicarle un beso. Lo que parecía ser un inocente gesto, se convirtió en uno de total lujuria. Se estaban comiendo delante de todos. Tuve que girarme para ignorar aquella incómoda situación, eso fue repulsivo.

-Nos vemos. –dándome una palmadita, se alejó. Dejándome a solas con este Haizaki, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada era aterradora, y un aura oscura ahora provenía de él, parecía que tenía ganas de matarme.

-Yo… eh- traté de romper el silencio.

-Mira, yankee, voy ser lo suficientemente claro. Aquella era MI sesión de fotos.–me dijo, con su mirada de odio hacia mí. –Y déjame decirte que no me alegro nada el que mi chico te viera en pelotas.

-Pero no estaba en pelotas… bueno si, ¡pero llevaba un balón!

-Imbécil. Hubiera preferido que no se hiciera, pero es por su trabajo así que no pude hacer nada por cancelarla. Ahora, mantente alejado de Nijimura, y ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima. O juro que te meteré estas muletas por el culo. –con una última mirada atroz, se giró y se fue por otro lado, dejándome solo.

Menos mal, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con ese bastardo. Esto es perfecto, no tenía ni dos semanas en esta ciudad y ya me había ganado un enemigo, por alguien que ni siquiera me interesaba. Perfecto Taiga, perfecto.

* * *

Trate de pasar el resto de la velada alejado de Haizaki, y ni pensar en acercarme a Nijimura, no quería morir. Kise estuvo hablando con unas mujeres que no le dejaban en paz, parecía cansado, tratando de buscar a alguien. Tal vez era aquel moreno. Pero, nunca los vi de nuevo juntos aquella noche. Mejor de esa manera, el peliazulado me daba mala espina.

-Kagamicchi, ¡estoy agotado! –dijo Kise, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y para aquel entonces muchos de los presentes habían comenzado a retirarse del lugar. Varios de los cuadros se vendieron, a exorbitantes precios, pero no tenía respuesta del mío. Supuse que algo así pasaría, no es como si cualquiera quisiera llevarse a un hombre en pelotas, con una pelota… que representaba, según Nijimura-san, "la lujuria del basquetbolista". Lo que sea, era un hombre con un balón entre las piernas.

-Kagamicchi. –Kise tironeó de mi camisa de vestir, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué decías? –me giré a encararlo.

-Qué cruel Kagamicchi, me ignoraste. –hizo un mohín. –Creo que tu fotografía se vendió-

-¡¿Qué?! –le pregunté, no me lo creía. Era imposible.

-Sí, al parecer una llamada anónima le llego a Nijimuracchi, diciendo que quería "la lujuria del basquetbolista", realmente no sé si la vendió, o el precio, ¡espero que sea verdad! –dijo, tironeando de nuevo mi camiseta, moviéndome de un lado a otro.

Le aparté, me estaba haciendo marear. Si se vendió la fotografía, seria genial porque de verdad necesito el dinero. Pero, me preocupa quien la pudo haber comprado.

-Kise, ¿no sabes si fue un hombre o una mujer? –pregunté.

-¿El qué? –dijo, dándole un sorbo a un coctel que llevaba en las manos. Ni idea de dónde lo había sacado.

-El comprador, tonto. ¿Quién fue?

-Ah, pues. No lo sé, Kagamicchi, pero, ¿Qué más da?

-Para mí es importante, no quiero que un hombre… -me rasqué la nuca, me puso nervioso. Kise se burló de mí.

-Lo que importa es que se venda. Además, si es una mujer, de seguro mojara bragas con aquel cuadro. Y si es un hombre, imaginará su polla dentro tu boca abierta.

-¡Kise, idiota! –ese rubio infeliz. El descaro se hacía presente cada vez que habría su boca, le gustaba hacerme molestar. Y ahora se estaba riendo de mí.

-Ya, ya. Solo bromeaba Kagamicchi. –me dio una palmadita. –Por cierto, ¿cómo te irás al hotel?

-En metro. –abrió los ojos como platos ante mi respuesta.

-Estas demente, ¿Cierto? No puedes irte en metro a esta hora, claro, si lo que quieres es que te roben, te secuestren o te violen. –murmuró.

Me tomó un momento procesar sus palabras, "secuestro"…

-Kagamicchi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó.

-Eh, sí, sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás pálido, ¿seguro que estás bien? Puedo llamar a un taxi.

-No, ¡no te molestes! Y seguro es el alcohol que está pasando factura, estoy algo mareado. Yo saldré y llamare un taxi. –le dije nervioso, sus palabras fueron las que me dejaron noqueado, no el alcohol. –Bueno, nos vemos Kise. –le di una palmadita y me aleje del sofá, en busca de la salida.

-¡Kagamicchi! –escuché que grito a lo lejos. Aceleré el paso, dejando todo lo sucedió atrás. No quería causarle más molestias a Kise, ya había hecho mucho por mí desde que llegué, así que mejor me iba por mi cuenta.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada de la galería, una fría brisa chocó contra mi rostro, haciendo que mis cabellos se movieran un poco. Joder, estaba helado. Para aquellas meses ya se estaba haciendo presente el invierno en Londres, y las noches no eran las más cálidas de todas.

Cerré la puerta y caminé un poco, avanzado en la fría noche. Me paré en una esquina, mientras el semáforo peatonal estaba en rojo. Saqué mi billetera del bolsillo, y como pensé, había poco efectivo. No sé cuánto me cobraría un taxi a aquellas horas, y lo menos que quería hacer era gastar el poco dinero que me quedaba. Además, la estación del metro no estaba muy lejos, solo a unas cinco cuadras, si caminaba rápido, podía llegar en poco tiempo.

El semáforo indicó que podía avanzar, y seguí el rumbo hacia la estación. Pasando por algunas calles, que propias de aquella hora estaban vacías, uno que otro carro avanzando en el asfalto.

Al pasar dos cuadras, comencé a notar algo raro. Sentía la mirada de alguien, como si me vigilaran. Me giré un segundo, pero no pude ver a nadie. Tal vez solo eran cosas mías, metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y seguí avanzando.

De nuevo sentía que me miraban. Me giré y jure ver una sombra adentrarse a un callejón, ¿era real? Tal vez solo fue un gato o algún otro animal perdido. ¿Verdad? Me puse nervioso.

Volví a girarme, y seguí mi rumbo, avanzado más rápido que antes. Sentía la mirada, pasos. Comencé a correr, joder, ¡joder!

Giré otra vez, y había una persona detrás de mí, iba vestido de negro y llevaba una capucha que me impedía ver su rostro ante aquella oscuridad. A pesar de que había farolas y algunas luces de la ciudad, la noche seguía siendo oscura.

Mierda, estaba temblando. Pero en ningún momento deje de correr. Sentía como los pasos se acercaban cada vez a mí. Giré de nuevo, y la persona ahora estaba corriendo, persiguiéndome.

Traté de alejarme lo más que pude del sujeto que estaba tras de mí, hasta que sentí que una mano me jaló del brazo, haciéndome caer al suelo. Caí de culo contra la acerca, el dolor causado por el impacto atravesó por mi espina dorsal, haciéndome estremecer. Traté de abrir los ojos, y me encontré con algo atroz.

El sujeto de negro se ejercía imponente sobre mí, parado. No podía ver todo su rostro por la sombra de la capucha, pero pude ver su boca, por donde se asomó una sonrisa lobuna, desquiciada.

Me congelé por un momento.

¿Makoto? Mierda, no de nuevo... Pero si yo estaba en otro país, es imposible. No, ¡no era él!

Sacando el valor dentro de mí, intenté ponerme de pie. Vi como el sujeto sacaba algo de su pantalón, pero antes de que atacara contra mí, logré atinarle un golpe con mi pierna. Lo pateé, haciendo que se tambaleara.

No dudé al segundo siguiente, me puse de pie y comencé a dar marcha rápida por la desolada calle.

Corría sin más, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada.

-¡Maldición! -alguien grito tras de mí.

Mientras corría tropecé con algo, no pude ver qué era. Me hizo caer de nuevo. Era la segunda vez que caía aquella noche. Karma, no me jodas ahora.

Traté de ponerme de nuevo de pie, escuchaba con los pasos se acercaban cada vez. Yo no iba a dejar que ese sujeto me agarrara, no de nuevo.

Me estaba levantando, cuando un auto frenó a mi lado.

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba ahora.

Era un auto deportivo, negro, con los vidrios oscurecidos. La ventana del copiloto bajo, dejando a la vista al conductor del auto.

-Sube al auto. - me ordenó una voz gruesa.

Debía ser una jodida broma si pensó que me subiría así como si nada a su auto.

-No. -le dije. Me iré a ver al sujeto de negro que estaba parado a escasos metros de mí, esperando.

-Mira chico, si no quieres amanecer descuartizado en un basurero, entra al auto. Ahora. -dijo la voz del piloto.

¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo aquí? ¿Y si el sujeto de negro era cómplice del conductor? ¿Y si...?

El de negro comenzó a andar de nuevo, vio que no hacia ningún a movimiento y se estaba acercando a mí, con esa sonrisa de lobo pegada en su boca.

Tragué fuerte. Por inercia, tome la manilla de la puerta del auto.

-Joder, ¡entra ya! -gritó el moreno. Y así lo hice, no lo pensé más. Al ver como el sujeto de negro corría hacia mí, abrí la puerta y me abalancé sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Es que eres idiota? -me dijo el piloto, acelerando el auto, avanzamos. Respiraba agitadamente, me giré al ver por la ventana como dejábamos al sujeto de negro, a lo lejos.

-Yo... Yo…

-Ponte el cinturón. -me ordenó.

Y me coloqué el cinturón como pude, me temblaban las manos. Tal vez había dejado a mi perseguidor lejos, pero estar en este auto con este sujeto, no me hacía sentir nada cómodo.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó. Y esta vez, me estaba mirando, mientras esperábamos a que el semáforo cambiará de color.

Me giré para verlo. -Sí... -dije sin más. Detallándolo, sabía quién era, o algo así. Era el sujeto que estaba con Kise en la galería. El moreno, peliazulado de traje de vestir caro. Como el auto en que estábamos ahora. Era un deportivo negro con tapicería de cuero, olía a nuevo.

Un auto jodidamente caro.

-¿No te hizo nada aquel sujeto? -dijo, con esa voz profunda y gruesa. Encajaba perfectamente con él.

-No, pude escapar antes de que me atacara de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? -señaló, girándose al frente para comenzar a conducir. -Hay que ver lo idiota que eres para caminar por las calles a estas horas.

-No soy un idiota. -le dije, viendo mi reflejo en la ventana. No tenías ganas de verlo, de hablar con este sujeto o si quiera estar a su lado. No lo conocía y no me sentía nada seguro en este auto, tan oscuro.

-Claro que lo eres. Sólo buscabas que te robaran.

-¿Robarme? -me reí ante su comentario. -Creo que hubiera decepcionado al ladrón y por lástima, capaz y me daba dinero a mí. -seguía riendo ante aquella situación irónica. Sé que no es momento para reír, pero simplemente tenía ganas. Dicen que cuando uno experimenta una escena de terror o de adrenalina, luego del shock te dan ganas de reír, yo no sabía el por qué, pero tal vez estaba pasando por una situación similar.

-Sí, eres un idiota. ¿Tu nombre? -escuché su voz.

-Kagami Taiga. -contesté, observándole mientras el mantenía su mirada fija en el camino. -¿Y el suyo es?

-Tigre, eh. Soy Aomine Daiki. -dijo, haciendo referencia al significado de mi nombre en inglés. -¿Eres nuevo aquí?

-Solo un par de semanas. -añadí.

-Bien, tigre. Estoy algo cansando y no pretendo ser tu guía turístico esta noche, así que dime a dónde te llevo.

-No me llames tigre, es Kagami Taiga, idiota. Hotel St. Andrew, en la quinta avenida, carrera ocho. -vi como tecleaba la dirección en el gps, que tenía el tablero del auto.

-Me dices idiota y yo fui el que te salve de amanecer despedazado bajo un puente. Malagradecido, el yankee. -me dijo, y esta vez me miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, uhm. Lo que sea, gracias. -dije, apartando la mirada. -Un segundo, ¿cómo sabes que soy de América? -me giré de nuevo a verlo. Se burló de mí.

-El acento te delata, amigo. -dijo, mientras seguía conduciendo. -¿Qué haces en Londres?

-Nada que te importe, _amigo. _-dije secamente, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

-Malagradecido y mal hablado, qué ejemplo de persona, ¿es que todos los americanos son así?

Solté un suspiro frustrado, este tío me estaba haciendo molestar. -Sólo no te interesa el por qué esté aquí.

-¿Eres modelo? -preguntó de nuevo, esto ya parecía un interrogatorio.

-No.

-¿Entonces que hacías en la galería?

-Bueno idiota, ya bájale a las preguntas, ¿quieres? -le dije, elevando un poco más el tono de lo que pretendía.

-Mira mocoso, no estés insultándome cuando te estoy haciendo un favor. No sé quién eres y lo menos que quiero es llevar a un asesino o lo que seas, en mi auto. -me miro seriamente.

-No soy un asesino, y no me digas mocoso.

-Y yo no te conozco, idiota. -dijo, tratando de imitar mi supuesto acento americano, aunque la verdad no pareciera. Aquí, el que tenía acento era él. Típico de británicos.

-Yo tampoco le conozco, el que debería de tener miedo soy yo. Apareció justo cuando un sujeto me perseguía, ¿cómo no sé que es su cómplice y ahora me está secuestrando? -le dije. Secuestro... Tengo que comenzar a borrar aquello de mi sistema.

Se estaba riendo. Ahora él se reía de mí.

-Oi, no es un chiste, es serio. No tengo nada que ofrecer de rescate.

Seguía riendo.

-Kagami, por ti lo que pediría serían los zapatos, y si acaso.

Este infeliz, se estaba burlando de mí.

-¿Qué tienen mis zapatos? Para su información, son unos Nike Jordan, air retro, edición especial.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo algunos pares de esos.

¿Algunos pares? Este chico debía estar nadando en dinero. Claro, no es como si su traje, el auto o el rolex que pude divisar en su mano, no me lo dijeran.

-Y bien, Kagami. Si no eres modelo, ¿qué hacías en la galería? No tienes cara de subastador.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, tengo suficiente dinero.

-Claro, ¿entonces que hacías caminando a esta hora en la calle? Podías simplemente llamar a un taxi.

-No tenía efectivo. -le mentí. Aunque por un lado era cierto, no tenía mucho efectivo, o dinero en general y no es como si lo quisiera gastar en un taxi.

-Eres malo para mentir, Kagami. -me dijo. Se giró a mirarme esta vez, pero le ignoré.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses. Además estaba en la galería por un amigo. Y tú, ¿qué hacías en la galería? -fue una pregunta muy idiota, pues, tenía rostro de que podía comprar un país si quería, así que uno de esos cuadros no le dejaría pobre. Como yo.

-No me interesa el arte en general, sólo fui porque, también me invitó Kise. -sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando dijo aquello. ¿Qué era esto?

Además, ¿qué haría en una galería si no le interesa el arte? Debía querer mucho a Kise... O tendría muchas ganas de follárselo.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-¿Le conoces? -preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, sí. Somos viejos amigos, lo conozco desde que estaba en América, fuimos juntos a la preparatoria. -ok, debía cerrar la boca, estaba dando mucha información.

-Uhm, ya veo. -añadió este. -Si eres amigo de Kise, entonces debes ser buena persona, ¿no?

-No soy un asesino, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Lo único que asesino, son hamburguesas. -mi comentario me causó gracia, ya que una pequeña risa se escuchó por lo bajo.

-Entonces, ¿no eres modelo?

-Tanto te gustan los modelos, ¿o qué carajo?

-No, y tú no tienes cara de eso.

-Y según tú, ¿de qué tengo cara? -le pregunté.

-De idiota. -me miró divertido. Y luego se giró de nuevo hacia la carretera.

-Sí, si, muy gracioso Aomine. -rodé mis ojos ante su comentario.

-Entonces Kagami, ¿qué te trajo a esta ciudad?

-Nada en especial, sólo comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué querrías comenzar de nuevo? -su mirada seguía fija en el camino.

-Creo que ya le he dicho demasiado de mi por esta noche, cuando lo único que se de usted es su nombre.

-Y que soy amigo de Kise. -añadió.

-Y que es amigo se Kise. -rectifique.

-Además, no hay mucho que pueda contar de mí.

-Pues, algo debe haber. Por ejemplo, ¿a qué te dedicas? -le dije.

-Oh, créeme, no querrás saber.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué diría algo así? Este sujeto comenzó a asustarme, de nuevo.

-Qué dices, ¿eres un traficante o algo así? -traté de decirle en broma, pero creo que fue más serio para mí, de lo que pensé.

-Así es. Soy traficante de yankees recién llegados a Londres. Ya sabes, tienen un buen precio en el mercado asiático, y sobre todo los jóvenes pelirrojos.

-¡Idiota! -le solté, este me miro con una sonrisa ladina posándose en su rostro.

-Es broma, tigre. Deja de temblar.

-Yo no estoy temblando, idiota. -repetí de nuevo el insulto. Creo que me estaba acostumbrando a llamarle así, ese debería ser su nombre.

* * *

-Ya estamos llegando. -me dijo luego de un rato en silencio.

-Ah, sí. -bostecé, restregando un poco mis ojos, estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido. Mala idea Kagami, quedarse dormido en el auto de un extraño, mala idea.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada del hotel. Estaba a punto de bajarme, pero sería demasiado descortés con este tipo, a pesar de que no le conozco, se había tomado la molestia de traerme.

-Yo… uh –dude por un segundo, el que decirle.

-¿Tigre? –dijo, mirándome.

-¡Es Taiga! No soy un animal –gruñí.

-Gruñendo de esa manera, cualquiera lo dudaría. –volvía a burlarse de mí, comenzó a reírse. Este idiota.

-Sí, bueno. Lo que sea. Gracias por traerme y buenas noches. – tome la manija de la puerta, para abrirla, pero una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Kagami. –me dijo, al fin usando un nombre, o al menos mi apellido. –Por lo visto eres nuevo, y no conoces nada acerca de este lugar. Pero –se detuvo, buscando algo en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Extrajo una tarjeta y me la tendió. –Ten, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero pareces buena persona. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en contactarme. –me sonrió. No de manera burlesca o descarada, una sonrisa sincera.

Mierda.

Se veía bien con esa expresión en su rostro. Cálmate, Taiga.

-Ah… bue-bue-bueno, ¡gracias por todo! –tartamudeé un momento. Pude escuchar una risita baja. Tome la tarjeta y la guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. –Bien, nos vemos. –Abrí la puerta y puse un pie fuera del auto.

-Nos vemos, tigre.

-Nos vemos, idiota. –le dedique una sonrisa triunfal, y cerré la puerta. Alejándome del auto, hacia la entrada del hotel.

Me giré por un momento, mientras veía como el auto negro se alejaba del lugar, dejándome solo en la puerta. Pudo divisar mejor el auto, se trataba de un deportivo. Un Ferrari para ser exactos. Joder, yo no sabía mucho de autos, pero aquel lucía simplemente costoso.

Me di la vuelta, encaminándome hacia el hotel. Abrí la puerta y entre en el lobby, era algo sencillo, nada lujoso. El hotel estaba bien ubicado y tenía buen precio, no era nada del otro mundo pero me dejaba pasar la noche.

-Buenas noches, habitación uno, cero, tres. –le dije a la recepcionista que estaba al otro lado del mostrador.

-¿Señor Kagami? –pregunto la recepcionista, una rubia en traje negro.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Lo lamento, no puedo dejarle acceder a la habitación.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? Es mi habitación.

-Lo era, hasta ayer por la tarde. La salida del hotel es a las 6 pm, además estaba en mora y debía cinco noches seguidas, me temo que no podre dejarlo entrar, a menos que pague su deuda.

-Pero, ¡esto tiene que ser una broma! Ahí están mis cosas. Voy a llamar a la policía, ¡no pueden sacarme así como así! –le grité furioso a la rubia. Ella solo me miraba impaciente.

-Señor Kagami, el que debería llamar a la policía seria el hotel. Pero para evitar malos inconvenientes, hemos esperado. Sus cosas fuera sacadas y ahora están en administración, si desea buscarlas, pague la deuda.

-Mira, rubia. Dame mis jodidas cosas y déjame entrar en la habitación. Pagaré la deuda luego. –le di un puño al mostrador, frustrado. Pero ella ni se inmutó.

-Señor, la respuesta es no. Cancele su deuda y podrá retirar sus cosas, hasta ahora se quedaran retenidas en la administración. Y si no va a cancelar, retírese y no me haga llamar a seguridad.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿A dónde se supone que me vaya a esta hora, sin mis cosas? Al menos déjeme pasar la noche, mañana temprano pagaré. –mentí, la verdad es que sabía la suma exacta de la deuda y aun no contaba con ese dinero.

-Hemos sido muy complacientes con usted, el plazo para pagar es de dos días, y usted ya lleva casi una semana. No hay más que hacer, pague o retírese. Y no alce la voz de nuevo, hay personas descansando. Sino, llamaré a seguridad. – me dedicó una mirada agria.

-¡Deme mis cosas ahora mismo! –le grité a la estúpida rubia.

-Señor, se lo advierto. –tomó el teléfono en sus manos. –No me haga llamar a seguridad. Pague y podrá retirar sus cosas, sino lárguese.

Suspiré frustrado, qué carajo iba a hacer. Apenas si tenía lo suficiente para comprar un hamburguesa, menos iba a tener para pagar la deuda.

-No… ¿no puedo dejar algo de…? –dije, bajé la mirada a mis zapatos. No mis queridos Jordan, era mi único par de estos. Pero… al menos debía servir para poder pasar la noche aquí y no debajo de un puente.

-Cheque, débito o efectivo. –me dijo sin más. Esa estúpida rubia, seguía sostenido el teléfono en la mano, sólo esperando que yo hiciera algo. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme siendo arrastrado por dos guardias.

Abatido, me alejé de la recepción y me fui hacia uno de los sofás del lobby.

-No puede quedarse ahí toda le noche. –me dijo la rubia, a lo lejos.

-¡Soy voy a hacer una llamada! – Perra. Pero eso último no se lo dije. Me senté y saque mi celular, aún tenía un poco más de la mitad de batería. Me serviría para llamar a alguien.

Pero, ¿a quién llamaría? Pensé en las posibles opciones, dado que no conocía a nadie en Londres, apenas llevaba unas dos semanas en la ciudad.

Kise, lamento molestarte a estas horas, pero es una emergencia. Marqué su número.

No iba a pedirle dinero, ya me había ayudado lo suficiente estos días, solo le pediría asilo en su casa por un par de noches, mientras consigo el dinero.

Luego de seis tonos, escuche su voz: "En esto momento no puedo atender, ya sabes que hacer. Deja tu mensaje y llamaré~"

Corté la llamada antes de que sonara el tono. Joder, Kise. No me hagas esto, realmente te necesito ahora. Marqué de nuevo su número. Fue lo mismo que antes.

Trate de hablarle tres veces más, y caía el buzón. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Podría llamar a Nijimura, y pedirle pasar una noche… apreciaba mucho mi culo, no quería unas muletas dentro de él. Mejor evitaba problemas con Haizaki.

Llamé de nuevo a Kise, pidiendo a Dios, Alá, Buda, alguna deidad que en este momento se apiadara de mí.

Nada, cayó el buzón de voz de nuevo.

-Señor. –me dijo la rubia, dándome una mirada helada. Más fría que un tempano de hielo. Joder. –Si no se retira ahora mismo, llamare a seguridad. Es su última oportunidad.

-Vale, vale… perra. –esta vez se lo dije. Me miró escandalizada, marcaba un número en el teléfono y yo salí corriendo del lugar. Sí, no fue mi mejor idea, pero realmente se lo merecía. Guardé mi teléfono y salí del lobby, dando un portazo.

Bien, ahora yacía en la entrada del hotel, a las –vi la hora en mi teléfono- dos y cuatro de la madrugada, la luna era mi compañera. Estaba haciendo más frio que antes, metí las manos en mis bolsillos traseros.

Sentí algo. ¿Qué era? Extraje lo que se encontraba en mi bolsillo trasero derecho, y ahí estaba. La tarjeta de presentación. Era negra, con letras plateadas que dejaban leer su nombre y un número de teléfono. En la esquina izquierda de la tarjeta estaba una pantera negra, su contorno delineado en el mismo plateado de las letras. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

"Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en contactarme."

_Ni en un millón de años, Taiga_. No conoces a este tipo y no sabes qué carajo es capaz de hacerte. Pero, necesitaba pasar la noche en algún lugar, ¿no?

_Taiga, no_. Suspiré frustrado, sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo.

_¡Ni se te ocurra Taiga!_ Inconscientemente –mentira- me encontraba marcando el número que estaba escrito en la tarjeta. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos.

¡Mierda, no! Yo no conozco a este tipo, cortaré la llamada.

Me despegué el teléfono de la oreja, iba a cortar la llamada pero una voz me detuvo.

_-¿Aló?_

Joder… ¿contesto o no? ¡¿Qué hago?!

_-¿…?_

_-¿Quién es?_ –escuché la voz de Aomine.

-A-a- ¿Aomine? –dije, dudando por un segundo. Acerqué el teléfono a mi oreja.

_-¿Tigre?_

_-_¡Es Taiga! –escuché su risa del otro lado de la línea.

-_Vale mocos, hace diez minutos que te dejé y ya estás llamando, ¿tanto me extrañas? _–se burló. Ni quien quisiera, imbécil… sólo necesito un favor.

-Lo que sea. Yo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunté, tratando de mantenerme sereno pero, joder con los nervios. Un huracán se encontraba haciendo de las suyas en mi estómago.

_-¿Qué necesitas?_ –dijo, cambiando el tono de voz. Sonaba más serio que antes.

-Veras… yo… - Yo no debería decirle.

* * *

-¿Tienes frio? Puedo encender la calefacción, si quieres. –me dijo, mientras veía como me frotaba las manos, tratando de calentarme.

-Está bien. –le dije.

Realmente no entiendo por qué termine aquí. _Yo no debía estar en su auto, yo no debía encontrarme a su lado, rumbo a su casa._

-Solo será una noche. Mañana temprano hablare con Kise. Disculpa la molestia.

-No hay problema, tomate tu tiempo. Pero, ¿Cómo harás con tus cosas? –me preguntó, mirando el camino mientras conducía.

-Bueno, lo más importante, que es mi pasaporte y el dinero, están en mi cartera. Lo demás es ropas, supongo que cuando pague la deuda, podré retirarlas.

-Ya veo. -

Yo no quería molestarlo, ni tampoco le iba a pedir dinero. Cuando le llamé para explicarle que me había pasado, sólo me dijo:

_-En cinco minutos estoy ahí. Espérame, Kagami._

Y en cinco minutos, había llegado a la entrada del hotel. No es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, pero no quería permanecer solo en la calle, menos en aquellas horas. Y peor, luego de lo que había pasado con el sujeto de negro.

Además de que ir a su casa, no era el mejor plan de todos. No sabía si vivía con su familia, con alguna pareja o algo por el estilo. Y no creo que recibirían muy bien a un desconocido a estas horas.

Me recosté en el asiento, mirando por la ventana.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, luego de unos pocos minutos llegamos a la entrada de unos edificios. Al parecer vivía cerca del hotel.

Se inclinó buscando algo en la guantera, sacó un pequeño control remoto y lo apretó, apuntando hacia el portón que estaba delante de nosotros. Este comenzó a deslizarse hacia un lado, permitiéndonos el paso.

Entramos, en lo que parecía ser un conjunto residencial. Consistía en dos edificios, todos de cristal en el exterior. Eran altos y se alzaban imponentes sobre nosotros. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Estacionó el auto, entre dos camionetas negras. Apagó el auto y se quitó el cinturón. Abrió su puerta y se giró a mirarme.

-No piensas bajarte, ¿o es que vas a pasar la noche aquí? –arqueó una ceja.

Me quite el cinturón, abrí la puerta y me bajé del auto. Él se encontraba recostado sobre la maleta.

-Vamos. –dijo, y comenzó a andar. Subimos a un ascensor, vi que introdujo una tarjeta en el tablero del ascensor, marcando el último piso. "PH"

Y así, el ascensor comenzó a andar. Me recosté sobre el espejo que estaba detrás de mí, y cerré lo ojos. Mientras el ascensor subía, piso por piso.

Finalmente llegamos, y el ascensor se abrió, dejando a la vista un pasillo blanco, con una puerta negra al fondo.

Aomine, que antes se encontraba viendo su teléfono, lo guardó y salió, dejándome atrás.

Abrió la puerta y se fue adentro.

-Per-permiso… -susurré a la estancia vacía. No pude divisar a nadie, ni a Aomine. Solo pude observar la inmensa sala que se encontraba delante de mí.

Y si antes pensaba que el tipo tenía dinero, ahora, esto lo confirmaba. No es como si antes no hubiera visto lujos, pero esto debía ser una broma. El pent-house era de dos pisos. Entré, viendo a mi izquierda la sala de estar, todo aquello parecía salido de una revista de decoración.

Todo tan delicado y _caro_. Que te daba pavor tocarlo, por miedo a que se rompiera. Y si aún no podía pagar una deuda de un hotel barato, mucho menos iba a poder pagar algo de aquel departamento.

Me reí ante mis pensamientos.

-Kagami, por aquí. –dijo Aomine, saliendo detrás del mostrador de lo que parecía ser la cocina, no llevaba su saco, solo su camisa de vestir azul. Y en la mano, un vaso de alguna bebida, a la cual le dio un sorbo.

-Eh, ¿no hay nadie en casa? –caminé, acercándome a la barra.

-Vivo solo. –fue su única respuesta.

-Ah… vale. –me rasqué la nuca, nervioso. Estábamos solos en aquella gigante "casa". El huracán volvía a mi estómago.

-¿Quieres un trago? –me dijo, tintineando su vaso de cristal.

-Gracias, pero paso. Ya tomé lo suficiente esta noche. –mentí, solo había bebido como dos copas de champaña en la galería. La verdad es que no soy amigo del licor.

-Vamos, te mostrare tu habitación. –se alejó, dejando el vaso en la barra, y comenzó a andar hacia las escalera. Yo solo lo seguí como un perrito.

_Qué idiota eres, Taiga._

Subimos las escaleras, pasábamos por un pasillo y se detuvo. Abrió la puerta, y se adentró en la habitación.

Y aquella, como el resto de la casa, tenía que ser exorbitantemente lujosa. Una cama King-size, con sabanas negras, tenía un escritorio, una mesa color caoba auxiliar. En frente de la cama había dos sofás negros, con una mesa de centro y una gigante pantalla plana, sobre la chimenea, que se encontraba empotrada a la pared. Pude ver también otra puerta –me imagino seria el baño- y un vestier.

-¿Esta es mi habitación? –le pregunté, mientras recorría la estancia.

-No, es la mía. Te traje para que duermas conmigo. –me dijo, serio.

-¡¿Estas demente?! Debes estar bromeando, ¡idiota! –lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa, destrozándolo con la mirada.

El comenzó a reír. ¿Qué coño? Apreté mi agarre en el cuello de su camisa, alzándolo del suelo.

-Cálmate Tigre, es una broma. –se seguía riendo. De un tirón se soltó de mi agarre. –Esta es la habitación de huéspedes. Y sí, será solo tuya. –me miraba con una mueca de diversión.

-Idiota, eso no fue divertido. –le dije, furioso.

-Para mí sí, fue divertido hacerte enojar, Ti- le corté.

-¡Que no me digas tigre! –lo miré de nuevo, fulminándolo. Ok, esa puta broma no me hizo nada de gracia, quería acuchillarlo.

-Vale, Kagami. Y ya mejor deja de gritar. Con esos gritos vas a despertar a todo el edificio. –se alejó de mí.

-Lo que sea. No te metas conmigo. –le dije, ignorándolo. Me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir. Pero antes –se recostó en al marco de la puerta- Kagami, ¿necesitas dinero? –preguntó.

-No… no es su problema. –lo miré serio. Lo menos que quería es que tuviera lástima de mí, y tampoco quería su dinero. De ninguna manera.

-Claro, ¿y cómo piensas pagar la deuda del hotel?

-Eso tampoco es su problema.

-Deja de ser tan terco. Podrás ser un tigre, pero pareces una mula. –dijo.

-¡Oi!

-Yo podría darte el dinero. –habló de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No podría aceptar su dinero gratis. Yo traba- me cortó.

-¿Quién dijo que sería gratis? –arqueó la ceja, me miraba divertido. –Te lo daría. Lo suficiente como para pagar tu deuda, e incluso alquilarte un departamento. Pero, tendrías que hacer algo para mí.

¿Estaba bromeando de nuevo, o era en serio? Si necesitaba el dinero… demasiado, pero-

-¿Qué quieres? –le dije, seriamente. Si me daría aquella suma de dinero, seguramente debía ser algo serio. Pero jamás me imagine su respuesta.

-Baila, Taiga. –dijo mi nombre. No "Tigre", ni Kagami, solo mi nombre.

-¿Qué? –aquello no era cierto. No podía.

-Que bailes para mí. –soltó la bomba y se giró, dándome la espalda. –Piénsalo, hablamos por la mañana. Buenas noches. –cerró la puerta y se fue.

Se fue, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Su propuesta me había dejado tabtan desconcertado, que no pude decirle nada. Y me lo pregunté de nuevo.

¿Aquello era en serio? ¿Qué tan demente podría estar, para querer verme bailando? Tal vez fuera otra broma para hacerme enojar, pero, parecía más serio que antes cuando lo dijo.

Me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta, acostándome en la cama. Estaba cansando, la noche había sido larga, muy larga. Viendo un cuadro mío –casi desnudo-, luego ser casi asesinado o secuestrado, un extraño me salvó, me botaron del hotel, me fui a casa del extraño.

Sí, todo aquello parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, pero estaba jodidamente cansado y quería dormir. Aquella cama era cómoda, debía admitirlo.

Pero antes, le enviaré un mensaje a Kise.

Debía decirle en donde estaba, al menos si amanecía muerto, sabrían quién fue el culpable.

Muerto.

Yo no… él sí.

Me tapé el rostro con una almohada, y la abracé fuertemente. Los fantasmas del pasado me invadieron de nuevo, aunque no es como si alguna vez me hubieran abandonado.

Recordé su rostro, y el dolor. El dolor. ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Recuerdo que sus lágrimas caían, gritaba mi nombre. Él sonreía ladinamente, como un bastardo vanagloriándose con todo lo que hacía.

La impotencia me invadía. La culpa. Yo no pude hacer nada.

Mamá.

Tetsuya.

Apreté la almohada, como si pudiera asfixiar todo mi dolor en ella, pero era imposible, este no se iría.

_Pero él si se fue, Taiga._

Solté la almohada, tratando de respirar un poco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida?

Rodé sobre la cama, encontrado una posición cómoda para tratar de dormir un poco. Esto no olía a mi cama, no olía a mi hogar… No olía a él.

Trate de dormir pero, la verdad era otra. Hacía dos meses que no recordaba que era "dormir".

* * *

Me desperté, estrujando mis ojos. El resplandor de la luz del sol se colaba a través de la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. Las cortinas estaban recogidas y permitían el paso de la luz.

No recuerdo que estuvieran recogidas anoche.

Bostecé, estirándome a lo largo de la gran cama. Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar mi teléfono en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

Eran las dos de la tarde. La última vez que había visto la hora antes de dormir, eran las cinco de la madrugada. Supongo que si pude descansar por unas horas.

Para mi suerte, la noche pasada no se presentaron pesadillas agobiantes… por ahora.

Miré la pantalla y no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo o al menos una llamada, Kise no me había respondido. Vi el mensaje, y al parecer si lo había leído.

_Para: Ryouta Kise. _

_De: Kagami._

_Asunto: Emergencia._

_Sab, 07 de Noviembre. 03:05 am._

_Yo, Kise. Pasaré la noche en casa de Aomine. Llámame cuando puedas, es una emergencia._

¿Tal vez le había pasado algo?

Revolví las sabanas y me paré de la cama. Necesitaba ir al baño.

Abrí la puerta del baño y encendí la luz. Como era de esperarse, el baño era gigante. Casi tan grande como la habitación del hotel en el que me hospedaba. Claro, hasta que me echaron.

Divise mi reflejo en el espejo. Y yo estaba como suponía, hecho una mierda. Tenía bolsas bajo mis ojos y un montón de lagañas. Bostecé, y abrí el grifo, tomé agua en mis manos y enjuagué mi rostro. Estaba fría, muy fría.

Me estremecí ante el contacto con el agua.

A mi lado se encontraba un cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental, una toalla blanca. Y a su lado lo que parecía ser una muda de ropa en una bolsa.

¿Esto era para mí?

El cepillo y la pasta estaban sellados, aún nuevos.

Uhm, supongo que si era para mí. Me quité la ropa y la hice a un lado. Abrí la ducha para preparar el baño.

Tomé el cepillo y la pasta y entré en la ducha.

Luego de tomar un baño, me vestí. Salí de la habitación, pero no vi a nadie. Bajé las escaleras hacia la planta baja, tampoco vi a nadie.

-¡Buenos días! -dijo una voz cantarina, haciendo que me exaltara en medio de la escalera. Baje al primer piso y divise de dónde provenía la voz.

-Quiero decir, ¡buenas tardes! Usted debe ser el señor Kagami, ¿cierto? -una mujer, pelirrosa, de tez blanca se acercó a mí, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, usaba un traje blanco y negro, con un delantal a cuadros sobre este. Una mirada cálida cargada en sus ojos, me relajé por un momento, no parecía mala persona.

-Yo... Uhm, ¿buenas tardes?

-Oh, lo siento. Momoi para servirle. -se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah, no te disculpes. -la tome por los hombros. -Está bien. -Sonreí.

-¿Le gustaría comer algo? -se alejó de mí y se fue hacia la cocina.

La verdad es que moría de hambre, y el gruñido de mi estómago contestó por mí.

Momoi rió. -Tomaré eso como un sí. Por favor, tome asiento. -dijo, señalando la barra.

Me senté en unos de los taburetes que estaban al frente, mientras la veía abrir la nevera y sacar cosas.

La estancia se veía más iluminada que antes. Todo lucía en perfecto orden.

No pude ver a Aomine por ningún lado. Tampoco es como si quería verle... Recordé su propuesta de anoche.

-Tenga. -dijo la chica, posando una taza de café frente a mí.

-Ah, gracias. -tomé la taza entre mis manos, olía bien. -Por cierto, gracias por las ropas y eso.

-No, no. Eso es obra del señor Daiki, yo sólo me encargue de dejarla en su habitación. Y lamento lo de las cortinas, pero el señor me ordenó recogerlas si pasaban las doce del mediodía y usted aún no despertaba.

-No es problema. -le di un sorbo a la taza de café. Momoi me guiño un ojo, y se giró hacía la cocina de nuevo.

-Y... ¿dónde está Aomine? -dude por un momento, y pregunté.

Ella se rió por un momento. -El señor Daiki está trabajando, debe regresar a eso de las 6 de la tarde.

Miré el reloj que estaba sobre la nevera, aún faltaban tres horas para que llegara.

-Señor Kagami, ¿algo en particular que desee para comer? -me preguntó.

-No me digas señor, sólo con Kagami estará bien. Y nada en especial, sorpréndeme, Momoi. -ahora fui yo quién le guiño un ojo.

Ella se dispuso a seguir cocinando.

Terminé mi taza de café y me dispuse a llevarla al fregadero, pero la pelirrosa me detuvo.

-No, por favor. Yo me encargo Kagami. -me sonrió, quitándome la taza de las manos. -Aún falta un poco más para que esté listo, puede esperar viendo tv en la sala, o puede ir a la biblioteca, yo le llamaré cuando este todo listo.

-Me quedaré aquí abajo. -añadí, mientras me iba hacia la sala. Me senté en uno de los sofás que estaban frente a la pantalla plana. Busqué algún control, pero no divisé ninguno.

-Eh, ¿Momoi? -me iré a verla.

-Sólo diga, "turn on", fuerte y claro. -respondió, dándome la espalda, mientras pelaba algún vegetal.

-Turn on. -dije.

_Bienvenido señor Daiki, no tiene ninguna actividad programada para grabar, ¿qué canal desea ver?_

-Joder, ¡el puto televisor ha hablado! -grité, para mí. Pero lo había dicho en voz alta, y ahora Momoi se reía desde la cocina.

-Si desea jugar con alguna consola, sólo diga el nombre. Los mandos se encuentran en la parte de abajo de la mesa central. -dijo la pelirrosa.

-Xbox. -pronuncie.

_Secuencia activada. Xbox one. Mostrando lista de juegos._

La pantalla cambió, llevándome al menú de la xbox, un stand se levantó, dejando a la vista la consola y el sensor.

Busque en la mesa que estaba frente a mi uno de los mandos. Seleccioné un juego de acción que me gustaba, y había jugado un par de veces cuando tenía mi consola.

-Esta casa es jodidamente genial. -pensé, pero para mí mala suerte, volví a abrir la boca y Momoi me escuchó.

Seguía riendo en la cocina.

Se acercó a mí y trajo una bebida. La dejo en la mesa que estaba al frente.

-Me alegro que esté a gusto, es extraño tener visitas por aquí, la casa se siente muy sola. -dijo con algo de, ¿nostalgia? Se alejó, dejándome sólo con mi juego.

Y con la pantalla que habla.

Me olvidé de todo por un rato, de mi mierda, de todo lo que paso, de que Kise no me había respondido, del hecho que tenía una deuda que pagar y estaba en casa de un total extraño. De todo. Sumergiéndome sólo en el juego.

Hasta que Momoi me sacó de mis fantasías y me llamó para que fuera a comer.

Y me había gustado. Deleitado. Aquella estaba jodidamente bueno. Hacía días que no tenía una comida decente, y esta me había gustado.

Filete de ternera, arroz, papas, ensalada. Y postre, pie de manzana. Aquella mujer cocinaba como una diosa. Le agradecí por la comida, y ella me regalo una sonrisa.

Me ofrecí a lavar los trastos, pero ella se negó rotundamente, alegando que ese era su trabajo y que fuera a descansar.

Vi la hora, y ya eran pasadas las cinco, pronto Aomine llegaría.

Me fui de nuevo a la sala y me acosté en el sofá.

¿Qué hacía yo aquí?

Se supone que solo me quedaría una noche y luego me iría. Pero aquí estaba yo, acostado en el sofá, sin ganas de moverme.

Estaba relajado, y hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Todo estaba en calma en este lugar. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

Todo estaba bien, aquella era una bonita realidad a la cual yo no estaba destinado, así que trataría de disfrutar esta calma un poco más.

Y sin darme cuenta, había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin darme cuenta, Momoi había extendido las cortinas y encendió las luces. Sin darme cuenta, me había colocado una manta encima y se había ido de la casa.

Y sin darme cuenta, alguien me estaba observando...

* * *

Me removí en el sofá, la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa auxiliar me estaba incomodando, sentía que iluminaba nada más que mi cabeza. El resplandor era molesto.

Trate de taparme el rostro con la manta, pero era muy corta, así que cuando la subí, dejo al descubierto mis pies, y yo tenía frio.

Gruñí frustrado. La manta estaba calientita y no quería moverme de aquí.

Escuche una risita por lo bajo. Tal vez era Momoi.

¿Qué hora seria?

Alguien jugueteaba con mis cabellos, su mano posada en mi cabeza. Se sentía bien, aquel tacto, aquel gesto agradable. Sonreí, hundiéndome más en el sofá.

Manos grandes, eran calientes. Un momento, esa no parecían las manos de una mujer. ¿Momoi?

Comenzó a revolver mi cabello como si fuera un cachorro. Gruñí ante el gesto, se sentía bien.

Escuche una risita de nuevo.

…

Esa no parecía la risa de Momoi, ni siquiera la risa de una mujer.

Baje la manta un poco más, descubriendo mis ojos. Los abrí, y la imagen que me recibió fue desconcertante.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, nada más que por algunas luces encendidas. Aomine tenía su rostro apoyado en el borde superior del sofá. Sus ojos azules me observaban.

Su mano era la que se posaba sobre mi cabeza. Una mueca de diversión en su boca.

-¡¿Qué carajos?! –me levante de golpe, soltándome de un manotazo. Pero para mí mala suerte, cuando levante la cabeza me golpee con la lámpara que estaba en la mesa auxiliar.

Puta lámpara.

Y para armar el combo, me enrede entre la manta y los cojines del sofá, caí. Y ahora yacía con mi cabeza en el suelo y las piernas en el sofá.

Aomine reía. Ya no era la risita baja de antes. Ahora se carcajeaba, fuerte y estridente, doblándose de la risa, mientras se abrazaba el estómago.

Suspire. Este idiota.

Trate de levantarme, pero solo logre que una pila de cojines que estaban amontonados en mis pies, cayera sobre mi cabeza. Me deje caer no de nuevo en el suelo.

-Oi.

Las risas cesaron por un instante.

-Vaya manera de dormir. –arqueo una ceja, mientras me veía tendido sobre el suelo.

-Lo que sea. –me tendió una mano, ayudándome a levantarme. Me incorpore de nuevo y me senté en el sofá. Aomine se sentó a mi lado. -¿Qué horas son?

-Son las ocho de la noche. Has pasado todo el día durmiendo, que morsa. –se burló de mí.

-No es cierto, solo he dormido… un poco. –No era cierto, desde que llegue a su casa lo único que había hecho era dormir, aparte de jugar un rato en la consola y comer, todo el resto del de día me la había pasado durmiendo. Y eso era extraño, en ocasiones no podía ni pegar un ojo en más de doce horas. Y aquí podía dormir _más de doce horas._

La verdad es que, su casa era agradable. Pero no podía admitirlo, aquello era muy embarazoso, además que yo tuve que haberme ido hace horas del lugar.

-¿Disfrutas la estadía? –me miraba.

-Eh, ¿sí?

-Mocoso. –se rio, me removió los cabellos con su mano. Su tacto se sentía bien. Joder, yo me estaba sonrojando. Lo aparte de un zape.

-No hagas eso. –dije, mirando hacia otro lado. – ¿Y Momoi?

-Hace rato que se fue. –estiro sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Interesado, Tigre?

-Que no me digas así, idiota. –le di un puño en el pecho, pero no de verdad. Solo fue en broma. El hizo un gesto como si le hubiera dolido. Llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Ay, que dolor… Yo te dejo quedarte en mi casa, ¿y así me pagas?

-No seas idiota. Ay pero que digo, si eso es lo que eres. –arqueo una ceja. Me revolvió el pelo, despeinándome más de lo que estaba, y se paró del sofá.

-¿Ya cenaste? –pregunto, mientras se alejaba de la sala.

-No. –susurre por lo bajo, pero el por lo visto me escucho.

-Momoi dejo algo listo para la cena, lo calentare. –dijo, dándome la espalda, mientras abría la nevera.

-No es necesario. –me puse de pie. –Yo, me iré. No debería ya estar aquí.

Esta vez sí se giró a mirarme. -¿Ah, sí? Y a donde se supone que piensa ir, si mal no recuerdo no tienes ni un centavo.

-¡Oi! Yo… yo tengo algo de dinero.

-Vale, la puerta está abierta. –señalo la entrada. -Solo te diré que hay una tormenta, si quieres congelarte bajo un puente, es tu problema. –se encogió se hombros, y me dio la espalda.

Fui hacia la ventana y moví la cortina, y era cierto. Parecía que el cielo se estuviera cayendo. Llovía a cantaros, y uno que otro relámpago se podía divisar a los lejos. Bueno, supongo que una noche más no me haría daño, ¿no?

-Pues, creo que… me quedare. –me rasque la nuca. Cerré la cortina.

-Vale. –fue lo único que dijo. Me acerque hacia la barra de la cocina, y me senté en unos de los taburetes altos.

Vi que llevaba un plato plástico con algo dentro y lo colocaba en el horno, marcando unos números. ¿Estaba bromeando, cierto?

-Oí, ¿estás loco? Como vas a poner eso en el horno, se va a derretir.

-¿Eh? –me pare del taburete y fui a la cocina.

-¿Qué es esto? –me puse a su lado y abrí otro envase.

-Creo que son unos filetes, y algo de arroz y…-

-Mira, si quieres calentar el arroz en el microondas, colócalo en un plato. Saca los filetes del envase y colócalos en una bandeja con el horno precalentando, o caliéntalos a la parrilla.

-¿…? –me miro como si hablara en otro idioma.

-¿Sabes si quiera usar la cocina? –arquee una ceja roja. Dejo las cosas en el mesón de la cocina, y se dirigió a la nevera. Saco una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa.

-Mira chico, todo tuyo. –dijo, señalando la cocina, y se fue a sentar en el taburete donde yo estaba antes.

Él me había dejado quedarme en su casa, supongo que hacer algo por el no estaría de más.

Ya sabía cómo cocinar así que fue fácil usar el horno, o eso creo, aunque tenía tantos botones que juro me volvería loco.

Prepare todas las cosas y me gire a verlo.

-¿Comes ensalada? –el solo asintió. Me dirigí a la nevera a buscar ingredientes para preparar algo.

Tome uno de los delantales que estaban colgados a un lado de la cocina.

Y mientras cocinaba, el solo me observaba, tomando su copa de vino.

Una vez terminado todo, él había preparado la mesa. Lleve los platos hacia la barra de la cocina y me senté a su lado.

-Buen provecho.

-Igualmente. ¿Vino? –me pregunto. Asentí.

La cena trascurrió en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo, concentrados en nuestros platos.

Ya estaba terminando de cenar, y él fue el primero en romper en silencio.

-Me gusto la ensalada, ¿Qué era el aderezo? –me miro, tomando su copa.

-No mucho, solo es mi aderezo secreto. –le guiñe un ojo. ¿Eh? Que estaba haciendo…

Él se rio. –Pues, estaba muy bueno. Para ser un idiota, sabes cocinar.

-Gracias. Y el no saber cocinar, complementa tu idiotez. –le sonreí, y me pare recogiendo los platos.

Aomine me detuvo. –No es necesario, Momoi puede encargarse de eso en la mañana.

-No. Ya ha hecho mucho por mí, no le daré mas trabajo. –me solté de su agarre, y lleve los platos al fregadero. No dijo nada más, sirvió otra copa de vino para él y para mí y se fue a sentar en la sala.

Termine de lavar los platos y me ubique a su lado.

-¿Momoi es tu familiar? –le pregunte, aunque la respuesta era algo obvia. Solo estaba buscando algún tema de conversación.

-_Turn on._ –pronuncio, y la televisión se encendió. Como era de esperarse, hablo. El tecleo algo en su teléfono y una música se comenzó a reproducir por los parlantes que estaban conectados a la pantalla. –No, es solo la señora del servicio. Pero pasa tanto tiempo aquí que supongo es como mi familia.

-¿Tienes familia? –le di un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

-No. –solo dijo eso. Supongo que no quería hablar del tema. La voz de un hombre se escuchaba por los parlantes, inundando la estancia. No reconocí la canción, pero Aomine la estaba tarareando.** (Seven deadly sins/ Man with a mission)**

_The pain and the pleasure all come together,_

_There's no reason why_

…

_I got my demons, they don't know_

_I'm fierce enough to let them go_

Me reí ante la ironía de la letra. Sí, yo tenía mis demonios, y estaba luchando por mantenerlos al margen, antes de que acabaran conmigo.

-El placer y el dolor, siempre vienen de la mano. –Aomine me miro.

-Creo que yo lo sé más que nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto. Sus ojos azul tormenta, observándome.

-No… no podría decirlo. –baje la mirada a la copa que tenía en mis manos. Junte mis pies, el piso estaba helado y por alguna razón aún seguía descalzo.

-Encenderé la calefacción. –dejo la copa en la mesa del centro, y se alejó. Dejándome de nuevo solo, con mi copa, mis pensamientos, y la canción que habla de demonios, placer y dolor.

Vaya gran mierda.

Regreso, con unas pantuflas en la mano. Las deposito en el suelo frente a mí, y tomo su lugar a mi lado.

La canción termino, comenzando otra. Esta vez era una mujer, con una voz más cálida, hablando cosas sobre un corazón que late y el amor. Lo que sea.

Me coloque las pantuflas.

-Kagami, ¿Qué edad tienes? –su mirada estaba de vuelta.

-¿Eh?

-Anoche dijiste que ya habías dicho mucho sobre ti, hoy no he preguntado nada. Ahora sí, responde. –tomo su copa.

-Si jugaremos esto, entonces usted también debe responder. –me tumbe sobre el sofá y tome la copa.

-Vale.

-Tengo veintiún años. ¿Tu? –le di un trago a la copa.

-Veintisiete. ¿A qué te dedicabas en América? –dijo.

-No eres tan mayor, no me digas entonces mocoso. –bufe.

-Solo responde, _mocoso._

Lo mire de mala gana. -Iba a la universidad y jugaba básquet. ¿A qué te dedicas? –bebí lo último que quedaba en mi copa. Tome la botella que estaba en la mesa central y me serví otra copa.

-Tengo una empresa de seguridad, Kagami. Sirve para mí. –dejo su copa al lado de la mía.

-¿De qué se encarga exactamente? –le pregunte, dándole su copa.

-No. Es mi turno de preguntar. –una mueca de diversión se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Eh, vale… -

-¿Te has acostado con Kise? –casi escupo el vino.

-¡¿Qué?! –se rio.

-Solo contesta Kagami, yo sé que Kise es homosexual, pero-

-No, ¡No! Joder, solo somos amigos. Sin nada de beneficios, es como un hermano. –lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Los hermanos pueden cometer incesto. –arqueo una ceja.

-Yo no soy de esos, idiota. –rodé los ojos. Me dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Te creeré, mocoso. Te toca. –se había acercado a mí. Me aleje un poco, estaba _muy_ cerca y eso, no era bueno.

-¿De dónde conoces a Kise? –pude haber preguntado una y un millón de cosas, pero esa salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

-En una fiesta, mi empresa le ofrecía servicios a uno de sus amigos modelos. –se estiro en el sofá.

-¿Es algo así como guardaespaldas?

-Eh, es mi turno. –rodé los ojos. El y su manía de respetar los turnos. Clavo su mirada azul en mí.

-¿Has pensando en mi propuesta de anoche?

¿Eh?

-Kagami… -

-Eso, ¿era en serio? –pregunte. No lo había pensado, y yo no aceptaría. No puedo.

-Por supuesto, yo no suelo bromear. Como tú. –se acercó de nuevo.

-Oi.

-Kagami, necesitas el dinero. –acerco su rostro. Trate de alejarme, pero ya estaba prácticamente sobre él apoya brazos del sofá. –Yo podría dártelo.

-No, no puedo hacer eso… -se acercó más, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Sentía su respiración, una mano se posó en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto.

Y en un segundo, él ya se había alejado.

-No voy a tocarte. –se acercó de nuevo, como si fuera a besarme. De nuevo se alejó.

-No voy a besarte. No voy a hacerte nada que no desees, solo quiero verte, Kagami. –su mirada profunda, me recorría. Siguiendo cada gesto o acción que hacía. –Kagami…-

-Yo… no lo sé.

Se rio por lo bajo, termino su copa y se acercó a la mesa a servirse otra. –Solo tú lo sabes. –dijo.

Solo sería un baile, ¿cierto?

Yo necesitaba el dinero. Además, no me haría nada.

Ya me habían visto casi desnudo en un cuadro. Esta vez, solo él iba a verme, eso no me mataría. ¿Cierto?

Porque me estoy preguntando tantas cosas, joder. Tome de un solo trago lo que quedaba en mi copa. Realmente no recuerdo cuantas llevaba. Deje la copa en la mesa del centro y lleve mi mirada hacia él.

-Lo hare. –abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Pero se recompuso, un destello de diversión paso por sus ojos, o solo fue mi imaginación.

-¿De verdad?

-Solo… solo será para usted. Nada más. –lo mire, firme ante mis palabras. Pero estaba nervioso, y mi amigo el huracán hacía de las suyas en mi estómago.

-Está bien. Sígueme. –dejo la copa en la mesa, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras.

Me levante y lo seguí escaleras arriba. Estaba algo mareado, debía ser producto de los nervios… o del alcohol.

Avanzamos por el pasillo y pasamos más allá de mi habitación. Una puerta negra en el fondo. Él se detuvo y abrió la puerta.

-Adelante. –me dijo.

Sentía que estaba sudando, ¿realmente iba a hacer esto? ¿Qué tan loco podía estar? Joder, joder. Taiga, respira. No hice nada, solo estaba ahí parado. Sentí como una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Taiga. –dijo mi nombre. Una sonrisa.

Creo que eso me calmo un poco.

* * *

Entre a la habitación y todo estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana.

Una puerta se cerró tras de mí.

Las luces se encendieron iluminando la habitación. Aomine apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. La habitación era casi igual en la que me estaba quedando. Pero la paredes estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro intenso.

_Como sus ojos._

-¿Ves esa mesa en frente del sofá? Súbete. –se alejó de mí, vi que iba hacia la cómoda.

¿Qué?

-Pe-pe-pero yo-

-Es de hierro forjado, no se romperá. –su risita no se hizo esperar.

Trague fuerte, me encamine hacia el sofá. Me quite las pantuflas, pero no me subí a la mesa. Busque a Aomine con la mirada, abrió la gaveta del escritorio buscando algo.

Saco su iPod. Conectándolo a una base que estaba al lado que estaba al lado de la pantalla plana.

Si, esta casa estaba llena de pantallas de plasma gigantes.

Una música comenzó a sonar. La voz de una mujer se hizo presente. Se acercó a mí y me tomo la muñeca.

-Kagami, sube. –dijo, sonando más como una orden. Me miraba.

Me solté de su agarre y, tambaleante, subí a la mesa. Era amplia. Ahora yo estaba arriba y parecía una especie de escenario.

La superficie estaba fría.

Aomine tomo asiento en el sofá que estaba al frente de la mesa. Él estaba abajo, yo arriba. Estaba nervioso y busque otra cosa con la mirada, algo que pudiera distraerme.

-Kagami. –me llamo. Pero lo ignore. –Kagami. –dijo de nuevo, pero no lo mire.

-Kagami. –dijo por tercera vez. Estaba nervioso y no quería encontrarme con sus ojos.

Sentí un tirón en mi camiseta.

-Hey, ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer ahí arriba? –se había parado del sofá y ahora estaba delante de mí.

-Ya.

-¿Ya, qué? –

-Está bien, está bien. –suspire. Yo sabía a lo que iba. –Siéntate y… ¿disfruta? –balbuceé, dudoso.

Se rio. -¿Lo estás diciendo o preguntando? –se sentó en el sofá.

-Lo que sea. –iba a quitarme la camisa, pero me regaño.

-Kagami, hazlo bien. –su mirada azul clavada en mí.

¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir, una chica pudiera bailarle pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué un hombre? ¿Era gay? ¿Sería un fetichista? Divagaba en mis preguntas. El me miro… ¿Molesto?

Trate de concentrarme en la canción que estaba sonando, para distraerme un momento.

La vida se estaba riendo en mi cara, o Aomine lo estaba haciendo. Yo conocía esa canción. Y creo que su letra describía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Lo mire por un segundo y esa sonrisa descarda que llevaba puesta, sabía lo que estaba pensando. **(Work/ Iggy Azalea)**

-Idiota…-susurré.

_No money, no family__ (Sin dinero, sin familia)__  
__Sixteen in the middle of Miami__ (Dieciséis en el medio de Miami)_

Claro, no tenía dinero ni familia. Solo que yo estaba en Londres. Comencé a moverme lento, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

Tome mi camiseta por el dobladillo inferior, con ambas manos. La subí lentamente, mientras me balanceaba de un lado. La subí hasta mi ombligo, y luego la deje caer.

Quería ver su expresión, estiro un brazo por el respaldo del sofá y arqueo una ceja.

_I've been up all night, tryna get that rich _

_I've been work work work work working on my shit _

Oh sí, yo iba a estar trabajando esa noche por mi mierda. Le regale una sonrisa ladina a este descarado. Ya me había montado en este barco, y si iba a hacerlo, debía hacerlo bien.

Pase una mano por mi cabello, movía mis caderas de lado a lado. Pase una mano por mi miembro, lo apreté. Le guiñe un ojo. Aomine abrió los ojos asombrado. Una perfecta "O" en su boca.

Y ahora un sonrojo de vergüenza venia. No sé de dónde había sacado todo el coraje y el descaro para hacer aquello. Debía ser el alcohol que estabas haciendo efecto en mi sistema.

Si, definitivamente era eso. Trataba de hacerme creer a mí mismo.

Hice mis manos puños y las posiciones en mis caderas. Izquierda, derecha, trataba de hacerlo lento y seductor. El baile no era lo mío, pero algo sabio.

Con mi mano derecha tome el dobladillo de la camiseta, comencé a subirla lentamente. Con la mano izquierda tanteaba mis abdominales, regalándole una vista de aquello. Debía admitir que yo tenía un cuerpo.

Tome el borde de la camiseta con mis dientes. Sus ojos azules en ningún momento de despegaron de mí. Con mis manos, comencé a delinear mi marcado abdomen mientras bailaba, o al menos hacia el intento. Roce mis pezones, y seguía bajando.

Aomine me devoraba con la mirada, podía sentirlo.

Tome el botón de mis vaqueros y comencé a abrirlo, lentamente me baje el cierre. Solté la camisa, dejándola caer de nuevo. La tome con mis manos, y la saque.

Ahora tenía el torso desnudo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos traseros del vaquero, y lo mire.

Se relamió los labios. Aflojo el agarre de la corbata negra que llevaba.

Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello, de nuevo. Y comencé a moverme. Seguía el ritmo de la canción. Llevando el vaivén en mis caderas. Adelante, atrás. Lleve ambas manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Me gire hacia una costado, seguía moviendo mis caderas, de un lado a otro. Cada vez era más intenso. Baje mis manos, y comencé a moverlas al compás de mis caderas.

Me agache un poco.

Me movía adelante y atrás. Me relamí los labios. Y me gire, dándole la espalda, comencé a comencé a mover mi trasero descaradamente. Lo llevaba hacia atrás, y luego regresaba de nuevo.

-Joder… -escuche que susurro.

Aún estaba de espalda, comencé a bajar lentamente mi pantalón. Lo deje caer en pies, di unos traspiés y lo saque, tirándolo al suelo. Ahora solo me encontraba en usando un bóxer blanco.

Apreté mi trasero con mis manos.

Un gruñido de hizo presente. Ahora el que parecía un tigre era él.

Izquierda, derecha. ¡Taz, taz! Moví mis caderas sin control. Dejándome llevar por la música.

-Kagami… date la vuelta. –me ordeno, una ronca voz. Mis mejillas estaban encendidas.

-¡Tigre! –dijo, esta vez más fuerte. Comencé a darme la vuelta lentamente.

Lo encare de frente, estaba recostado en el sofá. Tenía una mano apoyada en su entrepierna, se movía el pantalón, tratando de acomodarse la evidente erección que tenía.

Su pantalón iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Me reí.

-Hey, no te burles. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. –arqueo una ceja. Y era cierto, hacia un rato que mi miembro había comenzado a responder, al baile, la atmosfera, su mirada. Su jodida mirad que me devoraba por todos lados. –Sigue. –dijo sin más.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

Coloque mis manos en mi trasero, mientras seguía moviéndome.

Aomine comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Espera, ¿no iba a hacer eso?

-Oí.

-¿Algún problema? Me daré placer a mí, no iré a tocarte. –se bajó la cremallera y comenzó a sacar su miembro. Trague fuerte.

Pude haber cerrado mis ojos, o apartado la mirada pero, ¿yo quería ver eso? ¿Tan caliente me ponía el moreno? Sentí que mi boca se secaba.

Comenzó a deslizar su erección fuera de su ropa interior. Me relamí los labios, estaba ansioso. Y, ¡joder! Si bien, antes ya había visto el miembro de un hombre, este simplemente me dejo…

Deje escapar un jadeo. _Mierda, contrólate Taiga._

Su erección se alzaba prominente fuera de ropa interior. Era grande y grueso, moreno como solo él. Debía ser doloroso que te penetrara con aquello. ¿Cómo se sentiría? Mordí mi labio inferior.

_¡Kagami! ¡¿Qué coño estás pensando?!_

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto con descaro, pasando su mano por toda la extensión de su falo. Gemí.

Aparte la mirada ante aquello, era muy vergonzoso y sentía como mi rostro ardía. Debía estar tan rojo como mi cabello.

Pero mi rostro no era lo único que ardía en aquel lugar. Mi miembro aclamaba atención. Dolía.

_Y una mierda que no,_ no iba a tocarme delante de este tipo. Pero por lo visto, Aomine no se molestaba en mostrármelo.

-Kagami. –susurro. No quería verle. Tan solo seguí en lo mío de mover las caderas, lentamente comencé a bajar el bóxer, dejando primero al descubierto mi trasero.

Me gire a verlo por un momento, esa mirada de lujuria cargada en sus ojos azul profundo. Su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro. No era gentil ni cuidadoso. Rápido y demandante, se movía con fuerza. Unas gotas de líquido pre-seminal comenzaron a gotear.

Y era mentira que yo no estaba disfrutando semejante vista, estaba extasiado.

-Muéstramelo. –hablo de nuevo, con esa ronca voz. Termine de deslizar mi bóxer por mis piernas, haciéndolo caer a mis pies. Dejando al descubierto mi erección.

Un gemido se escuchó, y esta vez provenía de él. Nos comunicábamos a través de las miradas, cada uno cargado en su propio calor abrazador.

"_Tócate."_ Me decía con la mirada.

Me deje llevar por el calor y la excitación del momento, mordí mi labio y comencé con el trabajo. Tome mi miembro con mi mano izquierda, tocándome. Deslice la otra mano por sobre mi pecho, buscando mis pezones.

Nos mirábamos, cada uno masturbándose a su propio ritmo ante aquella escena. Sus ojos cargados no se apartaban de mí. Cada acción, cada toque, cada gesto, los consumía con su mirada. Saboreándome.

Apreté el agarre sobre mi pene y comencé a ir más rápido, cerré los ojos por un momento, sintiendo como me recorría con la mirada. Imaginado que aquel toque era el suyo.

Y eso estaba mal, de muchas maneras. Pero ansiaba ese tacto.

Unos ojos celestes aparecieron. _No Taiga, solo es tu imaginación. _Podía escuchar gemidos por lo bajo, que susurraban mi nombre, con una voz cálida.

_No Taiga._

Abrí los ojos del golpe. Y los ojos azul oscuro me encontraron. Esta era la realidad. Este hombre de tez morena y ojos felinos eran los que me asechaban y provocaban el placer en mí, en este momento.

Trate de mandar a la mierda todo pensamiento del pasado que se me cruzara.

-Kagami, tócate. Para mí. –gruño.

-Ag… agh..s-sí.

-Mírame. Soy yo el que te da este placer. –ordenó, lo mire fijamente.

Si, era él. Aomine Daiki. Apreté el agarre, subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

-Agh… -gemí. Y con un último movimiento, me deje ir en el placer. Aquel líquido espeso blanquecino manchaba mi mano, y se deslizaba entre mis piernas, ensuciando la mesa.

-_Fuck._ –lo mire, y también había llegado al mismo punto. Ensuciando sus pantalones y el sofá negro con aquel liquido blanco.

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme, tenía que bajarme de aquella mesa.

-A-a-aomine…- y al segundo siguiente, ya se había levantado del sofá y me extendía los brazos para ayudarme a bajar. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y me recostó a su lado. Mi cabeza hundida en su pecho.

**(**Escuchen esto, por favor:** Me encanta/ Carla Morrison)**

Era cálido, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Respiraba pesadamente, tratando de recomponerse por la acción de antes.

-Kagami… ¿estas llorando? –me tomo por la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara.

¿Eh? No sé en qué momento lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse por mi rostro. ¿Qué era esto?

Había tenido un orgasmo, pero ¿Por qué sentía que acababa de traicionar a alguien? Me dolía el pecho.

-Yo… no… -las palabras no salían de mi boca. Tenía un dudo en la garganta. Mierda.

_Tetsuya._

-Kagami, ¿estás bien? –poso su frente en la mía. Lagrimas aun corriendo por mis mejillas. –Oye… ¿Qué sucede?

Y las lágrimas no cesaban. Me hundí en su pecho, no quería verlo. Yo debía verme patético llorando en el pecho de este hombre, pero no importaba.

Ahora ya nada importaba.

Solloce con dolor. No podía decir nada. –Kagami…-paso sus manos por mi espalda y me atrajo más hacia él. Me abrazo. Y eso era lo que yo necesitaba en aquel instante.

La canción que sonaba de fondo no ayudaba en nada. Una mujer cantaba mi estado en aquel momento, ¿Quién lo diría?

_Esto no puede suceder_

_Respeto a alguien le debo tener_

_Son tus besos_

_Mis besos_

¿Respeto?_ Tetsuya._ Su nombre hacía eco en mi cabeza, causando dolor. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer.

Yo solo trataba de esconderme de la realidad, y hundirme en el pecho de este hombre, como si eso fuera a aliviar toda mi mierda. Y eso era imposible.

Aomine jugueteaba con mi cabello, poso su barbilla en mía cabeza.

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo_

_Es importante lo es, mi corazón ya no cree_

_Está seco, ya muy seco._

_Tus preguntas te alimentan tu ego, y me siento importante _

_De nuevo._

¿Alguna vez dejaría de llorar? ¿Alguna vez se iba a acabar aquella tortura para mí? Incontables veces he estado hundido en este jodido dolor.

¿Por qué?

Sentía culpa, y la culpa me estaba matando.

Y no la culpa de estar con este hombre.

La culpa no hacer nada por el hombre que una vez ame.

Grite frustrado, hundido en su pecho.

-Taiga… todo va a estar bien, deja a Tetsuya descansar en paz. –pronuncio estas palabras.

¿Qué? Subí mi rostro, lo mire.

¿Cómo él sabía acerca de Tetsuya? ¿Él sabía acerca de mi pasado?

No… esto solo podía ser una broma.

Una puta broma.

Le di un puño en el rostro y salí corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo. Corrí por el pasillo, desnudo.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

_¡No!_

* * *

**Se dieron cuenta de que Amy esta demente, ¿no? 13k+ palabras.** Y se supone que esto sería un onee-shot. Pero hay cosas por completar, tal vez sea fanfic... Pero cortito, debo aclarar.

Me duelen las nalgas y las manos, y siento que llevo toda una vida escribiendo esto.

Realmente quería subir esto porque, me inspire en dos imágenes que vi y una canción.

La canción de la perspectiva de Kagami es "Me encanta" de Carla Morrison, y si, así es. No me vayan a matar.

Las imágenes son: La portada del libro "Desnuda" de Rayne Miller, y la una imagen que vi en un grupo AoKaga, en mi Bio, el link.

La verdad es que no tengo más nada que decir, solo que los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen y son obra de Fujimaki, que me hace sufrir. (?)

**POR FAVOR,** digan que les pareció esta locura. Consejos, sugerencias, criticas, amenazas. Lo que se les venga en mente, amaría demasiado leerlas.

Casi me rompo la espalda escribiendo, así que dejen la review (?)

Saben que los amo solo por el hecho de leer esta locura tan larga, ¿no?

Y bueno... nos leemos, xx.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas al final..._

* * *

**Naked -Parte II-**

.:::.

Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,  
con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro,  
Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,  
hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio... (Carla Morrison/ Déjenme Llorar.)

_E__staba temblando, sudado. Frío. Estaba oscuro y tenía miedo. Estaba muriendo del terror, y estos bastardos me estaban matando, jugando con lo más preciado para mí._

_-¡No! –les grite furioso. Haciendo puños mis manos, pero no servía de nada, estaban atadas detrás del respaldo de la silla, igual que mis piernas atadas en las patas, y mi torso, aquellas cuerdas apretaban mi abdomen, me costaba respirar. Me movía frenéticamente, tratando de zafarme de aquel infernal agarre. -¡Déjame ir! ¡No pueden hacerle eso, no! –grité de nuevo. No podía._

_Estaba muriendo._

_-¡Abre los ojos! –su voz, demandante. Haciendo eco en todo el lugar. –Tú te los buscaste, ¡Taiga! –escupió las palabras._

_-¡Eres un demonio! Te mereces toda la mierda de este mundo. –por primera vez en un largo rato me gire a mirarlo. –Eres un bastardo, ¡por eso tu madre está muerta! –No dije más, vi como su rodilla impactaba contra mi pecho. Sacándome todo el aire como si fuera una bolsa. Dolor._

_-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?! Infeliz. –me pateó de nuevo. Juro que pude escuchar el crujido de una de mis costillas rompiéndose. Y el dolor venía de nuevo, recargado cien veces más. _

_Me tomo por el cabello jalándolo fuertemente y obligándome a girar para ver el televisor. Cerré mis ojos, no podía…_

_-¡Mira! –me gritó. -¡Mira lo que tú, imbécil, provocaste! ¡Solo tú! _

_-¡No! ¡Déjenlo ir! Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. –no abrí mis ojos, no podía soportarlo. El hecho de estar atado y no poder ayudarle. La impotencia y la culpa me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, más dolorosas que las patadas de Makoto._

_-Infeliz… -me jaló del cabello y golpeó mi cabeza contra la pared de concreto._

_Un grito escapó de lo más profundo de mí ser. Esto no podía estar pasando, no puede._

_Un dolor intenso me invadió desde la parte trasera de mi cabeza, extendiéndose más allá. Podía sentirlo, latente como si me hubieran golpeado con un martillo, rompiendo mi cráneo. Soltó su agarre de mi cabello, y dejo mi cabeza colgando hacia abajo._

_-De-de-déjalo… ir… el… -traté de decir algo. No pude. _

_-Mira tigre de mierda, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo. –me tomó de nuevo por el cabello, jalándolo. Subiendo mi cabeza para que pudiera verlo. –Y que quede bien grabado en tu mente que conmigo no juegas. Vas a pagar por lo mi madre… y vamos a comenzar por lo que más amas._

_-No… no. –su mirada inyectada en sangre, me miraba con asco y odio. Como una araña a punto de devorar a su presa indefensa enredada en la red. –De-déjalo ir… -las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Calientes. Mezclándose con la sangre por el golpe de antes._

_Una asquerosa sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. Giró mi cabeza, chocándola contra el televisor. –Observa bien tigre… y si vuelves a cerrar los ojos, me encargaré de que le disparen por el culo y que las balas salgan por su boca, ¡¿entendiste?!_

_-¡No! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! –pateé con todas mis fuerza aquella silla, tratando de romperla o al menos liberarme, pero era imposible. -¡Déjalo ir bastardo, juro que me las vas a pagar! _

_Se estaba riendo de mí._

_-Mira, Taiga… -y no pude hacer otra cosa que lo que decía, tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a ver aquella pantalla. _

"_Esto no podía ser real. No puede." Estaba tratando de convencerme… pero yo sabía la verdad._

_Él estaba tirado en el suelo, sus manos estaba atadas con cinta amarilla y una tira roja sobre ellas, como cuando envolvías un regalo. No llevaba puesto nada más que una camisa blanca cubierta en sangre, que apenas servía para cubrirle sus partes. Sus cabellos, que alguna vez fueron azules como el cielo, ahora estaban tintados en rojo que parecía ser sangre, y negro. Miraba fijamente a través de la pantalla. Yo no sabía si él podía verme o solo observaba la cámara que lo estaba grabando, pero… su mirada me lo decía todo._

_Estaba sufriendo, clamando misericordia a uno de los hombres que se le acerco._

_-Éste es tu regalo de cumpleaños tigre, que los disfrutes… -la ronca voz me dijo al oído._

_Lo odiaba, quería matarlo._

_Él pedía ayuda, estaba gritando mi nombre. Las lágrimas caían por sus pequeños ojos, trataba de arrastrarse por el suelo, alejándose de los sujetos que ahora se acercaban a él. Uno de ellos subió la camisa que lo protegía, dejando a la vista el que fue una vez suave y hermoso, trasero. Ahora lucía morado y lleno de magulladuras._

_Gritó mi nombre, esta vez más fuerte. "-T…t….¡Taiga ayúdame!"_

_Déjenlo ir._

_Sáquenme de aquí. Pateé con fuerza, pero la silla no se movía._

_¡No!_

Me desperté jadeando, me faltaba el aire. Sentía un peso muerto sobre mi pecho, no podía respirar. ¿Qué era aquello?

Traté de levantarme y agarré las sábanas fuertemente. Y ahí estaba el dolor de nuevo…

Me senté sobre la cama, llevé las manos a mi cabello. Me agarré fuertemente, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, se sentía como mil agujones de abejas, punzando fuertemente.

Estaba sudando, pero no tenía calor. Tenía frio, estaba temblando. Mi rostro estaba rojo como la sangre, y sentía como las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

No de nuevo. Subí mis rodillas al nivel de mi pecho y las abrace, con fuerza. Tratando de calmarme_. "Esta es la realidad, aquello es el pasado. Respira, Taiga, respira…"_

"_-¡Taiga ayúdame!"_

Sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en mi mente, podía escucharlas. Sentirlas. Como el dolor ardía al rojo vivo.

Me giré a la mesita de noche, como gesto inconsciente. ¿Qué estaba buscando?

El pequeño botecito naranja que contenía las pastillas.

Pero en la mesa no había nada.

Y ya no estaba en América. Estaba en Londres, tratando de comenzar de nuevo y alejar toda la mierda del pasado. Pero eso era imposible.

Los demonios te asechan a través de las sombras. Si cerraba los ojos, podían ver su mirada celeste, sufriendo.

Trate de recostarme, pero aquello solo sería en vano. Si volvía a intentar dormir, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, esas palabras de odio y asco, todo volvía a la vida como un flashback de mal gusto del cual no podía escapar. Era una maldición.

Cálmate Taiga, cálmate… ¿Dónde estoy? Y, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Ah, claro… él me había dejado.

* * *

**Horas antes…**

_Voy a fugarme otra vez_

_No quiero herirme, no sé bien_

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo…_

Corrí por el pasillo, apenas iluminado por unas pocas lámparas encendidas. Estaba desnudo, estaba temblando. Pero no me importó, realmente en aquel momento no me importaba nada, yo no quería estar en aquel lugar.

¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué sabía lo de Tetsuya? ¿Y si era amigo de Makoto y estaba aquí para…?

¡No! Ese infeliz debía estar pudriéndose en la cárcel, ¡cálmate Taiga, cálmate!

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo…_

Aquella canción traicionera que antes se escuchaba en la habitación, se reproducía por toda la estancia, debido al sistema de sonido.

No me importaba nada, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar. Corrí a lo largo de todo el pasillo y divisé lo que era mi supuesta habitación.

La canción con tintes deprimentes terminó, y de nuevo se escuchó la voz de una mujer por los parlantes, esta vez la melodía era más animada.

Agradecí a los cielos por un momento, porque la canción de antes me estaba matando. _Aunque ya yo estaba muerto por dentro…_

Para mi buena suerte, la puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada. Entré, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Estaba apurado, dirigiéndome al baño para buscar la ropa que antes había dejado tirada.

Y la encontré, seguía hecha una bola tal como la había dejado en la mañana. Me coloque la ropa rápidamente y salí del baño a buscar mi teléfono. ¿Dónde rayos lo había dejado tirado?

Busque en la mesa de noche, debajo de la cama, revolví todas las sábanas estaban pulcramente ordenadas.

¡Lo siento Momoi! Eché a perder su trabajo.

Escuche que alguien entraba en la habitación. _Mierda._ No quería subir la mirada, porque sabía perfectamente quien era.

¡No!

-¡Lárgate! –le grite, tire las sabanas que antes tenía agarrada en mis puños. Quería golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir. Este bastardo había jugado conmigo y no podía permitirlo de nuevo.

Debía salir de aquel lugar, pero primero debía ponerme los zapatos y encontrar mi celular. Joder, enfócate Taiga. Me dirigí al closet y comencé a abrir y cerrar gavetas mientras buscaba el aún perdido celular.

Él no se movió de su lugar.

-Kagami… -

Le di un puño a la puerta del closet. _Ni se te ocurra, Aomine._

-¿Estás bien? – ¿aquello era en serio? Tenía el descaro de preguntarme como estaba luego de lo que había sucedido. _Éste infeliz._

-¡Y una mierda que no! –esta vez sí me gire a mirarlo. Estaba a pocos metros de mí, parado, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados hechos puños, en una de sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser un teléfono rojo.

Era MÍ teléfono.

-Dámelo, ¡ahora mismo!

-Escúchame un momento, déjame explic-

-¡Que te jodan! –volví a golpear el closet, no me importaba el ruido que hizo, o el dolor que se hizo presente en sus nudillos. –No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no vas a jugar conmigo de nuevo, ¡no lo harás! ¡Tú no sabes la mierda que he pasado! Así que dame el maldito teléfono ahora, me iré de este lugar.

-¿A, si? ¿Y a donde piensas ir a las 11 de la noche, sin dinero? Ilumíname, por favor-

-¡Cállate, bastardo! –me aleje del closet y me acerque a él, estaba furioso. Sentía calor, de la rabia y la impotencia. -¡¿Quién eres?! –lo tome por el cuello de la camisa blanca, alzándolo solo un poco. -¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Tetsuya?! ¡Dímelo, hijo de puta!

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre. –me dijo, esta vez con su mirada oscura observándome fijamente. –Suéltame, ahor-

-¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Tetsuya?! ¡¿Eres amigo de Makoto?! ¡Eres igual a ese bastardo!– Y era cierto, solo estaba jugando conmigo. Le escupí las palabras en su oscuro rostro. Su mirada se ensombreció por un segundo. Era tan filosa y oscura como la mismísima noche.

-Suéltame, no lo diré de nuevo. –solo dije eso. Quería golpearlo.

Y como un acto reflejo, lleve uno de mis puños a su rostro. Pero nunca llegué a estamparlo sobre él, lo detuvo con una mano. Trate de golpearlo con mi mano libre, pero de nuevo me detuvo. Ahora sujetaba mis manos, con fuerza.

Trate de darle una patada, para soltarme, pero el solo se alejó. Subí mi mano para darle un puño, pero como antes, solo me detuvo.

Apretó mi muñeca, esta vez haciendo más fuerza que antes. Eso dolía.

-¡Imbécil! –me abalance sobre el como una fiera rabiosa, hambrienta. Quería destrozarlo.

El esquivaba mis movimientos, sin mover un solo dedo. Con gracia. Una que otra vez usaba su mano para detener mis puños, pero ni se inmutaba, parecía estar acostumbrado a las peleas. ¿Quién era este sujeto?

-Taiga, por Dios, cálmate y escúchame. –dijo, esquivando uno de mis golpes.

-¡No! –me tire de nuevo hacia él.

-Está bien, tú te lo buscaste… -se acercó a mí, y con un simple movimiento de manos, me tiró al suelo, dejándome boca abajo, y una rodilla apoyada sobre mi espalda. Ejercía presión y me costaba respirar.

-A…a…aléjate. –trate de balbucear.

-¿Me vas a escuchar? –se acercó a mi oído, podía sentir su respiración, y como aflojo el agarre que ejercía en mis hombros.

Me mordí el labio. Estaba frustrado, y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba asustado. ¿Qué quería el de mí?

No podía llorar, no de nuevo…

-¿Me vas a escuchar? –pregunto de nuevo. Afincándose en mi espalda.

-Si… -no tuve más que decir.

-Vale. –se puso de pie y me dejo libre.

Subí mi rostro hacia arriba, y pude ver cuándo se había alejado lo suficiente. Y luego no lo pensé dos veces, me puse de pie lentamente, tomé aire. Y luego me impulsé hacia la puerta, corrí.

Pero…

Creo que leyó mis movimientos o algo así, porque de un segundo a otro me había derribado y ahora yacía acostado boca arriba en el suelo. Él estaba sentado sobre mi abdomen, con sus piernas extendidas a cada lado.

-¡Aléjate! –pateé y lance puños, pero fue en vano, él no se movía.

-Mira mocoso, conmigo no juegas. –me miro serio. ¿Y a mí que me importaba? Lo menos que quería ahora era jugar, y menos con este infeliz.

-¡Dame mi teléfono! ¡Déjame ir!

-¿Hablas de esto? –saco un celular rojo de su bolsillo y me lo mostro.

-Si…-

-Vale. Tómalo. –lo acerco a mí, y luego lo había apartado y lo tiro fuertemente contra la pared. No vi nada, pero pude escuchar el "crash". El sonido de mi teléfono haciéndose pedazos.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame ir! –trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero era imposible. Aomine no se movía.

-¡No! Y ahora, escúchame Taiga.

-¡No me digas así! ¡No me digas un carajo! ¡Levántate y… déjame ir… -Iba perdiendo fuerzas en mis palabras. Por alguna razón me sentía cansado, estaba agotado. Y el solo no se movía de su lugar.

-Deja de ser tan testarudo por un momento y escúchame, ¡yo no voy a hacerte daño! Tch… mira, si hasta estás llorando. –acercó una de sus manos a mi mejilla. Se sentía caliente su tacto.

¿Eh? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? No de nuevo…

-I-i-idiota, ¿Cómo voy a confiar en tí? ¡Aléjate! –traté de patear de nuevo, pero no podía.

Y una risita baja se escuchó. Perfecto, ahora se iba a burlar de mí.

-Solo confía en mí, y no vuelvas a compararme con esa basura de Hanamiya, por favor. –lo dijo, sin un ápice de diversión en su rostro. Estaba serio.

Pero, ¿Cómo él sabía de Makoto y lo de Tetsuya? ¿Y si solo estaba tratando de confundirme? ¿Y si era un cómplice de él? ¡No!

-¡Aléjate! ¡Maldito asesino! –y tomé toda la fuerza que pude, y levante un puño que esta vez sí atinó con su morena piel. Justo debajo de su ojo derecho. -¡Imbécil!

Logré moverlo unos centímetros, pero él no se levantó. Una mueca de dolor cruzó por su rostro, pero al segundo siguiente ya tenía su máscara seria de nuevo. Me miró fijamente, esa mirada filosa que podía cortar la piel.

Una mano morena se acercó a mí, la posó en mi pecho y subió lentamente… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tragué fuerte.

-Oi… -no dijo nada. Cerró su fuerte agarre en mi cuello. Mierda, me estaba asfixiando. Apretaba con fuerza y podía sentir como sus dedos y uñas se hundían en mi carne.

Dolor.

-Taiga... –apretó más fuerte.

-Ag….ah… -jadee, subí mis manos para tratar de alejarlo, pero no movía. No se inmuto en ningún momento, solo su mirada oscura. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero había algo amenazador en todo ello.

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, no te conviene tenerme de enemigo. –su voz gruesa pronunció. No pestañeo, no dudo, simplemente me miraba, con su semblante serio. Finalmente me soltó y se puso de pie.

Tosí y me removí en el suelo, jadeante. Trataba de hacer llegar a mis pulmones el oxígeno perdido. Joder con el negro, sí que tenía fuerza.

Pero lo que más me dio miedo, fue aquella mirada cuando pronunció sus palabras. Era… espeluznante. Sentí un escalofrió.

-Co-co-como… quieres que confié en ti, si vas y casi me ahorcas, ¡Imbécil! -trate de ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas flaquearon por un momento, caí de nuevo.

Aomine me tendió una mano para ayudarme. Solo lo mire de mala gana y me puse de pie por mi cuenta.

Trate de alejarme de él, y me acerqué a la puerta.

-Taiga… -ok, mala idea tratar de huir de nuevo, no lo haría.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Su risita baja se escuchó.

-No estoy bromeando. –mis manos estaban puños a mis lados. –Yo soy el que no está para juegos, no sabes la mierda que he pasado… así dime, ¿Qué coño quieres de mí?

Suspiro. –Claro que se lo que has pasado, te enti-

-¡Y una carajo que no! ¡No sabes nada! –le grite, está furioso. Él no podía entender mi dolor. -¡No podrías entender todo la mierda que he pasado! ¡Ver cómo te arrebatan lo que más amas! ¡No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que es cargar todos los días con ese dolor!

Esta vez no estaba llorando, me mantuve serio ante mis palabras.

-¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! –y ahí está esa mirada oscura de nuevo. Esta vez era distinta, pude divisar un rastro de… ¿dolor? O tal vez fue mi imaginación. Tenía su máscara de nuevo. –Tú eres el que no tiene una idea… todo lo que yo he pasado, comparado con lo tuyo parecería un juego de niños.

Me acerqué a él, y le di una bofetada. No me importó lo que pudiera hacerme, ya no me importaba nada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararse conmigo?

-¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! ¡¿Qué va a saber un jodido niño rico que vive en una taza de cristal, el dolor que yo he pasado?! Acaso… ¡¿has visto morir delante de tus ojos a la persona que amas?!

-Yo he visto morir más que eso. –no dijo más. Tampoco me hizo nada, solo estaba ahí parado, observándome. Como una expresión dura como una roca plasmada en su rostro, su mirada sombría.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir con aquello? ¡Yo no sé nada de él!

-No… no tienes una idea. –me abrace a mí mismo, quería salir de este lugar. No recordaba que fuera tan frio esta mañana. – ¿Por qué sabes lo de Tetsuya? Quiero… irme de aquí.

-Está bien. Mañana hablaremos sobre eso. -¿Eh? Lo mire asombrado por un segundo.

-No pongas esa expresión, no voy te voy a retener aquí si no quieres estar. Te dije que podías confiar en mí, idiota. –suspiro abatido. –Te llevare a un hotel donde puedas pasar la noche.

-Va…vale. –no sabía que más decir. Vi cómo se alejaba hacia la puerta.

-Termina de arreglarte, te espero abajo. –y sin decir nada, se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. Dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y el dolor.

_¿Quién era Aomine Daiki?_ Realmente no lo sé.

Busqué mis zapatos y me los coloqué. Me acerqué a donde yacía el cadáver de mi teléfono.

Lo tomé y no parecía tan muerto, era un Smartphone de pantalla táctil. Toque el botón para encenderlo, y éste, para mi buena suerte, prendió. Tenía algunos raspones a los lados, y toda la pantalla estaba quebrada.

Cuando finalmente se encendió, pude divisar entre la pantalla rota "7 llamadas perdidas". Seis eran de Kise y una de Nijimura. Y luego no pude ver nada más, el mensaje de "batería baja" apareció, y al segundo siguiente el teléfono se había apagado.

Lo guardé en mi bolsillo, para dirigirme a la planta baja.

* * *

Minutos después, habíamos bajado al estacionamiento. Ahora estábamos en su deportivo negro, rumbo a un hotel, que era de un amigo de Aomine. Y yo no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer para pagar la habitación, pues aún tenía la deuda en el otro hotel. Pero al menos ya no seguía en casa de Aomine.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, yo no quería mirarlo así que me dedique a observar la calle oscura, aun llovía pero no tan fuerte como antes cuando estábamos hablando en la sala, antes de… del baile y todo aquello.

Yo había tenido un orgasmo frente a un hombre, y este no era Tetsuya.

Ni siquiera un conocido mío.

Y aunque me costara admitirlo, lo había disfrutado. Sentí el calor apoderarse de mis mejillas… a través de la ventana, pude ver en mi reflejo un pequeño sonrojo.

¡Joder! Yo estaba mal, de los pies a la cabeza.

-Llegamos. –dije Aomine, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No dije nada. Me quite el cinturón y abrí la puerta del auto. Rodee el auto y seguí a Aomine hasta la entrada.

¡Y una mierda! ¿En dónde estábamos? Un imponente edificio se alzaba delante de nosotros, entramos y lo seguí al vestíbulo. Y claro, esto no era nada comparado con el pequeño hotel de cuarta en donde me estaba quedando.

Una distinguida entrada nos recibió. Decorada con grandes lámparas de telaraña colgadas en el techo. Una colección de cuadros a lo largo de toda la estancia. Había áreas con sofás y mesas centrales, que no tenían nada que envidiarle a la casa de Aomine. Había un área de bufet, donde habían diversas comidas y dulces.

Todo era tan lujoso y refinado.

Yo solo estaba temblando, ¿Cómo carajos iba a pagar una habitación en aquel lugar? Me iba a costar toda una vida.

Aomine se había alejado de mí y ahora estaba en la recepción hablando con un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la barra. Me acerque a donde estaba.

-A-a-omine… mira, yo…-

-¿Qué? –por primera vez en un largo rato, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Pues, verás… este hotel… -no sabía cómo decirle aquellos. Joder, que miserable iba a parecer. Pero debía hacerlo. –No puedo pagar una noche aquí.

-¿Y quién dijo que tú pagarías? –arqueo una ceja. Este idiota, ¡se estaba burlando de mí! –Antes te dije que este hotel es de un amigo, así que puedo usar las habitaciones sin ningún costo.

¡¿Pero qué carajos?! ¿Qué clase de amigos eran esos que tenían un hotel de cinco –que digo cinco, de cien estrellas- y te dejaban quedarte gratis?

Oh sí, yo no conocía nada sobre Aomine Daiki.

-Señor Aomine. –lo llevo el sujeto con quien hablaba antes, parecía ser el recepcionista. –Su suite está disponible, por favor firme aquí para terminar de llenar la solicitud. Aquí está la tarjeta llave. –le entregó una tarjeta a Aomine, y luego el me la dio a mí.

Pero… ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Qué rayos! ¡¿Una suite?!

-Aomine… no es necesario que pidieras una suite… -susurre por lo bajo, solo para el que me escuchara.

-No la pedí, es solo mi habitación habitual. –terminó de firmar los papeles y se los dio al señor.

¿Una suite habitual? Rodé los ojos, con Aomine debías estar acostumbrado a las sorpresas.

-Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la habitación y luego me iré. –dijo, mientras comenzó a avanzar hacia el ascensor.

Yo solo lo seguía, mientras miraba asombrado todo aquel lugar. Cada cosa más lujosa y cara que otra.

Finalmente llegamos al piso 96 y nos bajamos. Me dejó en la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de irse, le pregunté:

-Aomine, si me podías dejar esta habitación anoche… ¿Por qué me llevaste a tu casa? –lo miré por unos segundos.

-Nos vemos mañana Kagami, que descanses. –y sin responderme, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor.

-¡Oí, Aomine! ¡Responde! –grité. Mientras lo seguía.

El entro al ascensor, y marcó el piso. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, logró decirme algo.

-Te llevé a mi casa, porque así lo quise. –me guiñó un ojo y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, mientras comenzaba a descender.

-Este idiota… -me aleje de ahí y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación.

¿Qué acababa de suceder? Metí la tarjeta en el lector, y abrí la puerta.

Y como todo lo que había visto antes, aquella habitación me había dejado con la boca abierta. Era tan grande como el primer piso del apartamento, y todo eso solo para mí.

_Aomine, eres un idiota._

Estaba cansado y aquella estancia era tan grande que no terminaría nunca de revisarla. Cerré la puerta y fui a la cama, me quite los zapatos y me tumbe sobre ella.

Me removí en la cama gigante. Y había olvidado apagar las luces, y joder que pararme de nuevo era una molestia.

Aquél lugar era todo un lujo, tal vez si daba unas palmaditas, se apagarían, como en las películas.

Aplaudí dos veces, y como por arte de magia –mejor dicho, por la tecnología- las luces se apagaron, solo dejando encendidas las lámparas de noche que estaban en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Reí ante aquello. Pensé que no iba a funcionar. Me cubrí con la gran manta que había en la cama… y solo recé para que algún Dios se apiadara de mí, para que aquella noche pudiera dormir, sin alguna pesadilla.

* * *

"Toc, toc."

Era la cuarta vez que golpeaban la puerta. Removí las sábanas de la cama, mientras trataba de estirarme. ¿Quién era?

Apenas había logrado dormir un poco, luego de pasar la noche en vela por miedo a cerrar los ojos… no quería revivir aquel trago amargo de nuevo.

"Toc, toc."

Tocaron por quinta vez. Y luego una sexta, y una séptima. Y el golpeteo en la puerta se hizo constante, como si tocaran una melodía.

"¡Joder!" Gruñí molesto y me quite las sábanas, recordé el reloj que había en la mesita al lado de la cama. Marcaba las diez de la mañana. El sonido se hizo más fuerte del otro lado de la puerta.

Malhumorado, soñoliento, me di una palmada en el rostro y me puse de pie, rumbo a la puerta.

Dude un momento, pues no sabía realmente quien era. Tal vez podía ser Aomine, pero…

Golpearon fuerte de nuevo.

-¡Ya voy! –grité, me acerqué de nuevo y abrí la puerta lentamente.

Del otro lado había un sujeto de cabellos negros, era de tez blanca y un poco más bajo que yo, llevaba un traje negro pero sin corbata y la camisa de vestir blanca semi abierta.

-¡Y hasta que abres! –dijo una voz cantarina, me sorprendió por un momento, haciendo que retrocediera. ¿Quién era este sujeto? No parecía un matón o algo por el estilo, pero… no, mejor no juzgaba por las apariencias. Debía estar alerta de igual manera.

-¿Qu-qui- no pude decir nada.

-Good morning, mister Taiga. –me guiño un ojo. ¿E-eh?!

-Bue… ¿buenos días? –dije, más como una pregunta. El pelinegro rió.

-Takao Kazunari, para servirle. –se inclinó y luego se adentró a suite. Lo seguí con la mirada, mientras se dirigía al área de la cocina.

Si, era tan gigante que hasta traía una cocina incluida. Y se dispuso a preparar la cafetera. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar en este lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cerré la puerta de la habitación.

-Arréglate, tenemos un largo día por delante. –no me respondió y comenzó a sacar una taza de la repisa.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

-Rugiendo desde temprano tigre, eh~ -se estaba burlando de nuevo. –Ve a tomar un baño mientras termino el café. En el closet hay ropa nueva, alguna de ellas te debe servir.

¿Cómo sabía que había ropa aquí?

-¡¿Quién eres?! –le grité de nuevo, acercándome a la cocina. Pero manteniendo mi distancia, cerca de él había algunos cubiertos, y cuchillos.

-No grites, me atormentas mis pobres oídos. –hizo una mohín como un niño pequeño. Aquello me hizo algo de gracia. –Ya te dije que soy Takao Kazunari, soy el chofer personal de Daiki y estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de ti hoy. Así que ve a arreglarte, ¡no tengo todo el día! –dijo lo último alzando un poco más la voz.

Y ahora todo estaba aclarado. Claro, Aomine nadaba en dinero, ¿Cómo no iba a tener un chofer privado?

¿De qué sería su chofer? ¿De su auto, de un helicóptero, de un yate o de un jet? Me reí antes mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía al baño.

Pero antes tome algunas prendas de las que había en el closet, no me iba a cambiar delante de aquel sujeto, no señor.

Una vez que estuve listo, salí del baño y me encontré con Takao leyendo una revista en el sofá, mientras tomaba su taza de café.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Oh, ¿listo ya? Bueno, vámonos. –dejo la revista y la taza en la mesa.

-Espera, ¿A dónde iremos? – el solo puso los ojos en blancos.

-Qué, ¿eres un niño y debo explicarte con manzanas? –se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oi!

-¿Taiga? ¿Kagami? ¿Tigre? ¿Cómo te llamo? –arqueó una ceja. –Bueno, como sea. Iremos a desayunar primero, no me mal entiendas, pero conozco un buen lugar a donde ir y de verdad no me apetece el bufet de este lugar. Luego iremos al hotel donde están tus cosas "retenidas". –se burló. –Y luego a darte un pequeño tour por la ciudad.

El pelinegro hablaba rápido, yo solo trataba de procesar las cosas que decía.

-¿Vale?

-¡Bien! Andando. –dijo animado. Yo solo me dediqué a seguirlo.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes un cargador que me prestes? –dije, mostrando el cadáver de mi celular sin batería.

-¿Esa basura? –comenzó a reírse. A este sujeto le encanta burlarse, estaba claro. –Oh vamos, Kagami. Más tarde compraremos otro. –me guiñó un ojo, y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

¿Y se supone que debía seguirlo? Hoy iba a ser un largo día… al menos me serviría para distraerme un poco de toda la mierda, ¿no?

_Ya veremos…_

Subimos al ascensor y marco la planta baja. Bajamos, y no en silencio, pues él iba tarareando alguna canción que yo no conocía.

-Oh vamos, ¿no te la sabes?

-No. –le respondí serio.

-¡Pero si es un clásico! Es a thousand miles, de Vanessa Carlton. Nunca viste "¿Dónde están las rubias?"

Dios, me palmee la frente. ¿Qué tan chicle podía ser este pelinegro? Claro que la había visto, pero no iba a admitirlo…

-No.

-Vamos, yo sé que sí. –se rió. –Cantemos, _making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound…_

Y yo solo me dedique a apretar el botón de la planta baja, como si mi vida dependiera de aquello… como si por arte de magia el ascensor fuera a descender más rápido, y terminara aquella locura.

Finalmente, llegamos a la planta baja. Para mi buena suerte, el ascensor se había detenido unos pisos antes, y algunas personas habían entrado, así que Takao había tenido que dejar de cantar.

Ahora tenía una cara de perrito triste. Yo solo me reía ante su expresión.

Salimos del ascensor y comenzamos a avanzar por el vestíbulo.

Takao se detuvo en seco, dejo de caminar. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Oh mi… ¡Espera aquí! Iré a saludar a alguien. -¿eh? Y sin más, el enano de alejó de mí y se dirigía hacia unos sujetos de traje que hablaban. Yo lo seguí de lejos, mientras veía como se acercaba por detrás a uno de los sujetos con traje.

Era un tipo alto, de lentes y cabellos verdes.

Takao se le acercó y se abalanzó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sorprendiendo al sujeto.

-¡Takao! –un grito se escuchó por toda la estancia. Robando algunas miradas de las personas que se encontraban.

Me reí por lo bajo. ¿Quién era Takao Kazunari? Y, ¿Cómo se le ocurría interrumpir a esos tipos de traje que estaban hablando? Parecían ser unos empresarios, y el solo se acercó sin más. Me reí de nuevo. Takao estaba loco.

Ellos hablaban, pero no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían, así que solo me dediqué a obsérvalos.

-Ta-ta-¡Takao! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo el sujeto de cabellos verdes al más bajo.

-Shin-chan, buenos días~ solo pasaba por aquí.

-Tch, lo siento Otsubo, ¿seguimos la plática en el restaurant?

-Vale Shintarō, iré a buscar una mesa, nos vemos al rato. Y también es un placer verte de nuevo, Takao.

-Oh, oh. Disculpa mi mala educación, buen día señor Otsubo.

-Que seas mal educado no es extrañar. –dijo el peliverde, Takao le sacó la lengua.

-Hasta luego, Takao.

_Pude ver como dos de los tipos que estaban antes, se alejaban, dejando solos a Takao y al de cabellos verdes._

-Takao. –Shintarō se acomodó sus gafas. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No mucho, yo solo pasaba por aquí con alguien, ¡y qué suerte la mía! No sabía que ibas a estar aquí~.

-Claro que sabías que iba a estar, es uno de mis hoteles, tch.

-Hi, hi. Tan gruñón desde temprano, Shin-chan~

-¡No me digas así!... por cierto, ¿con quién estás aquí?

-¿Te interesa, eh? –el pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

-No me interesa. –Takao rió.

-¿Ves ese sujeto de cabellos rojos que esta por allá? Es Kagami, es un chico muy interesante.

_Realmente no escuchaba acerca de que hablaban, solo sé que el de cabellos verdes se giró a verme, de muy mala gana. Si las miradas mataran, estaría hecho cenizas ahora mismo… Takao, a su lado, solo me miraba divertido._

-Oh vamos, Shin-chan, no estoy con el haciendo nada aquí. Sabes que no uso tus hoteles para tener sexo rápido con extraños. –le guiñó un ojo a Midorima.

_El sujeto de cabellos verdes dejo de mirarme, su rostro subió de varios tonos, estaba tan rojo como mi cabello, ¿será que se estaba ahogando?_

-¡Takao! –se escuchó de nuevo por toda la estancia. El mencionado solo se reía.

-Que divertido es hacerte molestar.

-¡Cállate! –se arregló los lentes. -¿No deberías estar con Aomine?

-Pues no, él está de viaje, y yo solo estoy buscando un paquete para él.

-¿Un paquete? ¿En mi hotel?

_Takao me señaló con su dedo índice, y ahora el de cabellos verdes me estaba mirando. Ya no era una mirada asesina, sino más bien extrañado. ¿Estaban hablando de mí?_

-Bueno, Shin-chan tengo cosas que hacer, y por lo visto tú también. _Nos vemos más tarde…_ -susurró el pelinegro por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba del más alto. Se giró por última vez para guiñarle un ojo, para luego dirigirse de nuevo hacia Kagami.

Dejando a un sonrojado Shintarō, con aquella promesa de seducción en el aire.

-Listo Kagami, vámonos. –Y así, comencé a seguir de nuevo a Takao. Salimos del hotel y paramos frente a un auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada.

Era parecido al deportivo de Aomine, solo que este era color vinotinto, y era de cuatro puertas.

-Andando, muero de hambre~. –Takao abrió el auto. Entré por la puerta del copiloto y me coloqué el cinturón.

El auto comenzó a andar y Takao encendió la radio.

-Oh mi… ¡Esta es! –su grito casi hace que me dé un paro cardíaco.

-Qu-que- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –pregunté alarmado.

-¡Es la canción que estaba cantando en el ascensor! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Vamos Kagami, cantemos! -¿me están jodiendo? Su grito me dio un susto de muerte y era... ¿una jodida canción?

Takao le subió el volumen al radio y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad, mientras cantaba. Agarre fuerte el cinturón, joder. Espero que así como cantaba de bien, condujera… de bien.

-¡El Coro! ¡Vamos Kagami! _And I need you, ¡na, na, na! __And I miss you, ¡na, na, na! _–Y Takao comenzó a sacudir su cabeza a ambos lados como el sujeto de la película _Donde están las rubias._

Cantaba tan inspirado que dejo de ver la carretera.

¡Mierda! ¡Madre querida que estas en el cielo, ayúdame a salir vivo de esta!

* * *

Sentí que pude respirar de nuevo, cuando el auto se estacionó finalmente.

¡Gracias madre, gracias!

Abrí la puerta y me baje de aquel auto. Takao no manejaba como cantaba, era… terrorífico. Sentía que tenía mis bolas en la garganta y las iba a vomitar.

Tomé una bocanada de aire profunda y respiré. Respiré, estaba vivo. ¡Había sobrevivido al auto del infierno!

Habíamos llegado a una restaurant francés que a Takao le encantaba, me había dicho en el trayecto. Para el vendían las mejores tostadas francesas del mundo, y eso que había ido a Francia.

Para ser un simple chofer, también tenía dinero.

-¡Kagami! ¿Qué haces arrodillado en el suelo? ¡Vamos, tengo hambre! –me puse de pie y lo seguí dentro del lugar.

Era pequeño. Pero lo suficientemente grande para abarcar algunas mesas. Todo estaba decorado al estilo francés, boinas y banderas de Francia cubrían las paredes, con algunos cuadros de bahías, ciudades y la torre Eiffel.

-Es un restaurante familiar… -me senté en la mesa donde estaba Takao.

-Así es, no es la cosa más lujosa del mundo, pero te puedo asegurar que se come de maravilla. –me sonrió. Apenas conocía a este sujeto de hace una hora pero parecía ser una buena persona.

-_Bonjour Monsieur. _Ah, Takao, tenías tiempo sin venir, nos habías dejado abandonados. –un sujeto se acercó a nosotros, con dos menús en la mano. Dejándolos en la mesa. Era de tez blanca y cabellos claros, llevaba un delantal con la bandera de Francia delante. Nos sonreía.

-Ryo, sabes que nunca abandonaría este lugar, solo he estado… ocupado. –dijo por lo bajo, pero pude escucharlo.

-Sabes que es tu casa, eres siempre bienvenido, ¿desean café?

-Si, por favor. Uno negro. –le dije al chico que era el mesonero.

-Yo no quiero negro, ya tengo suficiente con ver a Daiki todos los días. -¿Qué había dicho?

Se estaba burlando de su propio jefe… Takao era todo un caso, y yo me estaba riendo. Junto con el tal Ryo.

-Vamos, dejen de burlarse del señor Daiki, él nos paga la comida. Yo quiero uno con leche.

-Vale, en un momento regreso. –y el mesonero se alejó. Me dispuse a abrir pero la verdad era que, no entendía un carajo, todo estaba en francés.

-Takao…-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿no entiendes nada? –y ahora él se reía de mí. –Bien, que te parece tostadas, huevos y tocino, ¿típico americano?

-Ah, si… ¿Cómo sabes lo de americano?

-Tu acento tonto, tu acento. –Ryo trajo los cafés, dejándolo frente a cada uno. –Lo de siempre, para ambos. –dijo Takao, mientras le añadía azúcar a su café.

Ryo se fue de nuevo, dejándonos a solas. Había unas pocas personas en el local.

-Y bien, Kagami. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le di un sorbo a mi café, estaba puro y olía muy bien. -¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí en Londres? –me preguntó.

-Pues… buscando un trabajo.

-Ya veo. –se rasco la barbilla. –Pero, ¿Qué te trajo a esta ciudad?

¿Se supone debía hablarle de mi pasado? No, no debía.

-Nada en particular, solo estaba buscando una nueva ciudad donde establecerme.

-Eres un sujeto muy particular. Daiki antes me había pedido que llevara a algunas personas, pero nunca que las buscara en un hotel, _en su habitación_, y que me hiciera cargo de ellas por un día.

¿Qué estaba insinuando Takao? ¿Qué yo tenía algo con…? ¡No! Ni en un millón de años.

-N-n-no, ¡no es lo que piensas! Por diversas razones me estoy quedando con él, pe-pero… -¿Qué le iba a decir?

-¿Eh?~ ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?

-Nada que decir. –me hundí en mi silla, tomando la taza de café.

Y Takao se estaba burlando de mí, de nuevo.

-¿Eres algo así como un romance fugaz de Daiki en América, pero se dieron cuenta que se aman y te trajo a Londres?

Escupí el café en la mesa. Era una pena, pues estaba delicioso.

-¡Kagami! –grito Takao enojado, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

-No es nada de eso, ¡idiota!

-Solo fue una broma, no tenías por qué escupirme. –me miró molesto.

-¡No hagas esas bromas! Son molestas, y lo siento… no quería escupir el café.

-Tch, serás tonto. Yo solo estaba tratando de saber porque viniste a Londres. –arqueó una ceja.

-Ya te dije, porque buscaba una nueva ciudad, además que Kise me invitó a pasar una temporada aquí.

-¿Kise?

-Kise Ryouta, es modelo. Pero, no creo que lo conozcas.

-Claro que lo conozco. Conozco a todas las personas que han follado con Daiki.

…

¿Qué había sido eso? Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado. Y ese trago de café que estaba tomando me había sabido más amargo que antes.

-Ops, no debí decir eso… -Takao le dio un sorbo a su taza. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-Es-es-está bien, yo no sabía que Kise y Aomine estaban juntos.

-No están juntos. –me aclaro. Por un momento, subí la mirada para verlo. –Quiero decir, Daiki no suele estar en una relación, le cuesta mucho estar con alguien. Por eso me parece extraño que se preocupe por ti.

-Takao, ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

-No sé, solo me nació decírtelas luego de ver tu rostro.

¿Mi rostro? – ¿Qué rostro?

Rodo los ojos. –Ay, no lo sé. Solo me dieron ganas de decirte que Daiki no está saliendo con nadie ahora mismo.

-Vale… -¿y a mí qué? No es como si le tuviera mucho aprecio. Estaba agradecido porque me dió una cama anoche, pero casi me ahorca. Era un idiota.

_Y te corriste por él._

No, yo no sentía nada por él, no señor.

Ryo finalmente hizo acto de presencia con nuestra comida, cortando aquella incomoda atmosfera. Le agradecí por la comida, y comencé a deleitarme.

Realmente estaba muy bueno, eso y que yo también estaba muriendo de hambre.

Mientras comíamos, me atreví a preguntarle.

-¿Quién era el sujeto con que hablabas antes en el hotel?

Su mirada seria cambio a una de diversión, de un segundo a otro.

-Ah, ¿el peliverde? Es Shin-chan, el dueño del hotel.

-¿Shin-chan? -… ¡¿Eh?! ¿Era el dueño de aquel lujoso hotel? Entonces era el amigo de Aomine…

-Midorima Shintarō, dueño de la cadenas de hoteles Midorima. –se metió un bocado de tocino en la boca. Claro, un dueño de hoteles. Aquellas no eran personas normales, nunca. –No es tan viejo como parece, de hecho es como de nuestra edad, es el heredero de la cadena.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Takao?

-¡Veinticinco! –me dijo, ya estaba todo animado, como un niño pequeño. –Pero, pero, yo era el de las preguntas, así que me toca seguir.

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿estaban jugando a ser Sherlock Holmes o qué?

-Claro, policía de Scotland Yard, adelante. –bromee.

-Hey, hey, no soy policía pero tengo porte de armas.

…

De nuevo el silencio incomodo, ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto con decir cosas que cortaran el ambiente en un dos por tres? No podía mantener su boca cerrada, eso estaba más que claro.

-Tranquilo Kagami, no voy a hacerte daño, ¡yo soy buena persona! –me regaló una sonrisa enseñándome sus dientes, ahora sucios, llenos de comida.

Y yo me reí ante su gesto. Él si parecía un mocoso, no yo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Aomine?

-Se fue por un viaje de negocios a Glasgow, debe venir hoy en la noche. ¿Interesado?

-¡Solo pregunto!

Y así, terminamos la comida. Takao pagó y pues, yo no me pude oponer, para ser un restaurant familiar, tampoco era tan barato. Salimos al estacionamiento y nos paramos frente al auto.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Sube, ahora iremos a buscar tus cosas en el hotel. –Takao se colocó sus lentes oscuros y se montó en el auto.

Estaba pensando seriamente en subirme de nuevo al auto o no. No quería vomitar todo lo que acababa de comer

* * *

El viaje no estuvo tan mal, al menos pude mantener toda la comida dentro de mí. A pesar de que Takao seguía cantando, y de vez en cuando se giraba a mirarme y animarme que cantará, y yo sólo le decía que se girara y mantuviese sus ojos en la carretera.

Pero él se dedicó a ignorarme, y seguía sumido en su canto.

Manejaba de manera horrible, aceleraba a toda marcha apenas cambiaba la luz a verde, pasamos algunas señales de "pare" y no sé cómo nunca nos detuvo la policía.

Uno debía pensarlo dos veces, o hasta cien veces antes de subirse a un auto con Takao Kazunari al volante, ¿qué tan desesperado estaba Aomine para contratar a este chico como chofer?

Porque estaba más que claro, que servía para cualquier cosa, menos para manejar un auto.

Finalmente llegamos al hotel, se estacionó y nos bajamos.

Takao se quitó sus lentes de sol y miró hacia la entrada del hotel, ¿asqueado?

-Kagami... ¿Qué es esto?

-Pues, un hotel. Que más iba a ser-

-¡¿Esta pocilga?! ¿Como si quiera puedes estar aquí?

-Oh vamos, no está tan mal. Tiene un precio razonable y me sirvió para pasar unas noches, eso es suficiente.

-No es suficiente, ¿las camas son pedazos de cartón y hay al menos agua?

-Tiene una buena cama, ¡y agua! Es... reconfortable. -admito que no es el mejor hotel del mundo, nada comparado como la casa de Aomine... O el hotel Midorima. No le llegaba ni a los pies a este pequeño lugar.

-Ni muerto pasaría una noche aquí. Ni porqué Shin-chan me lo pida, ni loco.

Arquee una ceja, con que "Shin-chan" ¿eh?, por lo visto, eran mas que simple amigos.

-Tch, lo que sea. Deja de mirarme así, y entremos de una vez. -sacó una pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y tomo la manija de la puerta.

¿Es en serio? Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué? No quiero contagiarme de alguna enfermedad venérea o algo por el estilo. -será idiota... Abrí la puerta para él.

-Ya, deja el drama. Sólo es una puerta, pasa.

-Vaaale~

Nos dirigimos hacia la recepción, y en ella estaba la rubia que le había echado el día anterior.

Apenas me vio puso una mueca de asco. Era insoportable.

-Uh, uh, alguien que no esperábamos ver de nuevo.

-Sí, yo tampoco quería ver tu cara de nuevo, pero he venido por mis cosas. -ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí? Y sabe lo que tiene que hacer por ellas, ¿no? Debe pagar.

-Pues, a eso hemos venido, madame. -esta vez fue Takao el que le respondió.

Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa cuando fue Takao el que habló, y un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Oh, señor. Esperé un segundo, bu-buscare la factura. -su tono era más amable y gentil que antes. Cambio totalmente cuando Takao le habló, esta descarada.

Y la rubia se alejó de nosotros a buscar unos papeles.

-Sus extensiones son un asco... Ugh. -Takao me dijo al oído y yo solo me reí ante su comentario.

Finalmente la mujer dejó una serie de papeles delante de nosotros. Se inclinó un poco sobre el mostrador, apoyando su pecho y hablándole de cerca a Takao, insinuándosele. Y este sólo lo miraba con asco.

La mujer se fue a atender una llamada y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

-¿Y nos vas a pagar, o qué? -Takao me dio un bolígrafo.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? -el arqueó una ceja.

...

-¡Ah! Claro, lo siento. Olvidé darte el dinero. Bueno, yo pagaré esto y luego me lo devuelves, ¿vale?

¿Dinero? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Creo que al que debería pagarle luego es Aomine y si seguía así, iba deberle hasta la vida.

-Como digas... -Takao firmó unos documentos y le dio su tarjeta e identificación a la mujer. Luego de que pagamos, nos dejó pasar a la administración para buscar mis cosas.

Ella seguía a Takao de cerca, muy cerca.

Rodé los ojos. Entramos a una oficina y al fondo en una esquina estaban apiladas mis cosas, como si fueran basura. Estos desconsiderados, nunca más me quedaría en este lugar.

Tomé mi bolso y mi maleta, revisé viendo si estaba todo. Mis pertenecías estaban aquí, hay un par de zapatos tirados en otro lado y un suéter. Tomé todas las cosas y salí de la oficina, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada con Takao pisándome los talones, tratando de alejarse de la insoportable rubia.

-Fue un placer señor Takao, ¡nos vemos luego! -gritó la mujer a lo lejos.

Salimos del hotel y Takao abrió la maleta del auto para colocar las cosas.

-Que demente, espero no volver a verla nunca más. ¿Puedes creer que me pidió el teléfono? ¿Y que apretó sus tetas contra mi brazo? ¡Está loca!

Dejé mis cosas en la maleta y me subí al auto, mientras me reía ante la expresión de Takao.

Encendió el auto, se colocó el cinturón y comenzó a andar. -Abre la guantera.

-Vale. -hice lo que me dijo y abrí la guantera.

Y lo que estaba adentro me dejó sin palabras.

Había un arma guardada en su forro, a su lado estaba un cartucho, de lo que parecía ser balas del arma.

Traté de procesar esto un momento. ¿Qué hacia un simple chófer con un arma?

-Tómalo. -su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no-

-El sobre idiota, no el arma. -¿Qué sobre?

Takao dejo de conducir, y comenzó a buscar algo en la guantera.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sujeta el volante! -estaba alarmado, Dios. Este sujeto nos iba a matar. Y no con el arma.

-Joder, ¿es que no puedes hacer nada tú mismo? -me tiro algo sobre las piernas, era pesado. No pude verlo hasta que se levantó y tomó de nuevo el volante.

Vi lo que había puesto en mis piernas, era un sobre blanco, estaba tan abultado que apenas podía cerrarse.

Mis manos estaban temblando, mientras tomaba el sobre con mis manos. No parecía ser un arma.

¿Qué era esto?

-Págame mi dinero. -con una mano sujeto el volante y la otra extendió su palma hacia mí.

-¿...? -abrí el sobre, y había un fajo de billetes dentro. No podía entender que era todo aquello.

-¿Esto es para... ?

-No hagas tantas preguntas, tch. -me miro molesto. -Ese dinero es tuyo, Daiki me dijo que te lo diera por un trabajo que habías hecho.

-Pe-pero-

-Mira, no sé qué hiciste, pero ahí está lo suficiente para que te mantengas por un tiempo, y ahora págame. -se giró a ver de nuevo el camino y seguía con la mano extendida.

Traté de contar el dinero que había en el sobre, pero aquello solo era... demasiado. Perdí la cuenta. Así que comencé de nuevo, saque la suma que le debía a Takao y un poco más, y se lo puse en su mano, luego contaría el dinero con más calma.

Seguía siendo demasiado, ¿por qué me había dado aquello?

_El baile._

-Gracias~ -tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su saco.

Apreté el sobre con fuerza. No quería aceptarlo, había hecho algo sucio cambio de este... Pero la realidad era otra, y de verdad la necesitaba.

Y eso era lo que me dolía. Necesitaba el dinero de Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Mentiría si digo que el resto del viaje estuvo tranquilo y en silencio. Eso era improbable. Takao manejaba como si estuviera en una carrera de autos, y si le sumamos a esto que cantaba tan fuerte que su voz se escuchaba sobre el sonido de la radio, y eso que tenía un alto volumen.

Takao de vez en cuando, le entraba una especie de complejo de músico y comenzaba a golpear el volante, el tablero o la palanca de cambios como si estuviera en una banda y aquellos fueran instrumentos.

¡Pero no estaba en una banda! ¡Y aquellos no eran instrumentos! Varias veces le dije –rogué, en realidad- que mantuviera sus ojos fijos en la carretera, y era lo menos que hacía, hasta escribía por teléfono. Realmente no entiende como nunca nos paró la policía.

Luego del alocado viaje, llegamos a un centro comercial. Takao me había traído para comprar un nuevo teléfono celular y ropa. Luego de que el mío resultara casi-asesinado por Aomine.

Entramos a una tienda de electrónica. Me dispuse a buscar un teléfono parecido a mi modelo anterior, que sea funcional y a un buen precio. Finalmente me decidí por uno y lo pague, Takao solo se quejaba diciéndome que estaba loco, de lo feo que era el teléfono y que parecía de la edad de piedra, que iba a tener internet súper lenta y blah, blah, y un millón de cosas que me dispuse a ignorar, mientras configuraba el teléfono.

Luego de pasar, lo que parecieron para mí, horas, entrando y saliendo de diversas tiendas de ropa, ya que Takao se había designado como mi "asesor de imagen", o algo así se decía él. Realmente no importaba, solo tenía que comprar algunos abrigos para el invierno, pero él estaba empeñado en que necesitaba zapatos, camisas de vestir y hasta un traje.

¿Quién iba a creerlo? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con un traje de vestir? Si aún ni tengo donde vivir, solo eran excusas para gastar dinero. Y por lo visto a este tío de cabellos negros le sobraba, porque dijo que me regalaría el traje, y así fue. Decía que "un verdadero hombre siempre debe estar preparado", "un traje nunca está de más" y muchas otras cosas que yo ignoraba, como siempre.

Pasamos por una tienda deportiva, y en la vitrina había algunos balones de básquet.

¿Básquet? Tenía tiempo sin saber que era jugar aquello, sentir la adrenalina del juego. Que recuerdos aquellos, cuando jugamos a ser libres, éramos felices y no lo sabíamos, ¿no, Tetsuya?

La nostalgia me invadió por un segundo. Y al segundo siguiente tenia a Takao gritándome al oído que tenía hambre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No me digas que quieres un balón. –se burló de mí. –Y luego dices que yo soy el que pone excusas para gastar dinero.

-Es cierto, un balón es más importante que un traje.

-Si amigo, y tus neuronas están quemadas.

-¡Takao!

-Pero es la verdad, ¿es que te vas a vestir con un balón para ir a algún lado? No, eso solo te cubre tus pelotas~ -¿Qué está diciendo? Realmente no lo entiendo.

Pero luego recordé la fotografía, donde salía desnudo con el balón y… joder.

-¡Vamos Kagami, tengo hambre!

Dejé que Takao me arrastrara por el lugar, hasta la feria de comidas. Nos sentamos en una mesa y dijo que pedirías unos crepés, que le encantaban las que vendían en este lugar. No tenía mucha hambre, eso era extraño, porque yo siempre tenía hambre. Igual acepte su invitación.

-¿De qué sabor la quieres, Kagami?

-_Sorpréndeme._-le guiñe un ojo, y así Takao animado, se fue al puesto de las crepés. Me dejo solo, y aproveché para revisar mi teléfono, había logrado pasar la memoria del viejo al bueno. Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Kise.

Solo rezaba porque me respondiera, desde ayer no sabía nada del rubio.

Comenzó a sonar y al tercer tono respondió.

-¿_Hola? ¿Quién habla? _

-¡Kise! Soy Kagami. –gracias a Dios había contestado.

_-…Ah, ah Kagami, ¿Por qué no tengo este número?_

-Bueno, tuve que cambiar de teléfono, luego te explico. ¿Cómo estas Kise? ¿Dónde has estado?

-…

-Kise, ¿estás ahí? –escuchaba su respiración del otro lado de la línea, pero no decía nada.

-_Si… ehm, Kagamicchi, estoy algo ocupado.-_ Escuche una voz en el fondo que lo llamaba, pero no la reconocí.

-Ah, lo siento. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Es por trabajo?

-_Sí, algo así… estoy en… Glasgow…_ \- ¿Por qué Kise no estaba en la ciudad? –_Mira, hablamos luego, yo te llamaré, nos vemos._

Y sin decir nada más, corto la llamada. Eso fue extraño, no sonaba como el Kise de siempre… además de eso, ¿Qué hacía en Glasgow? ¿Esa no era la ciudad donde estaba Aomine?

¿Y si… estaban juntos?

_¡No puede ser!_

Aquel pensamiento trajo consigo unas ganas de vomitar, ¿Por qué me sentía así?

Takao había llegado, y coloco una bandeja con comida delante de mí. Y en ese momento, pensar en comer me parecía una idea realmente desagradable.

Me dolía el estómago, y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Kagami, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo pálido. –dijo Takao, destapando una botella de agua.

-S-sí, ¡estoy bien! –las palabras me salieron algo atropelladas, Takao me miro extrañado.

Si Aomine y Kise estaban juntos, no era mi problema. No debía importarme y mucho menos sentirme así, era su vida y la mierda que hicieran es su problema. _Cálmate Taiga. _Me mentí a mí mismo que aquello no me afectó, pero las ganas de vomitar aún no se iban.

¿Por qué cuando pensaba en Kise y Aomine juntos me sentía asqueado? No lo sé, y _tampoco quiero averiguarlo._

-Y bien, ¿no piensas comer? Realmente esta buena, ¡pruébala! –me animó Takao, pero no tenía ganas.

-Gracias Takao, no tengo mucha hambre, me la comeré luego.

-Ugh, como digas. Pero realmente esta buena. –Takao se metio un pedazo de crepe en la boca.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el mío estaba a un lado en la mesa, pero el sonido no provenía de aquí.

-Tch, ¿Quién osa interrumpirme mientras cómo? –Takao busco el celular en su saco y contesto la llamada. –Miyaji, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender las cosas por ti mismo? Eres un mocoso.-…- ¡No! Ya te dije que solo trabajo con Aomine. -…-¡Que te jodan! Búscate a otro para tu trabajo sucio.-…- ¡¿Qué él que?! Mierda.-…- Kagami, espérame un segundo, ya vuelvo.

Y Takao se alejó, dejándome a solas con las crepes y la montaña de bolsas de ropa.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Antes de irse, su expresión era dura y seria, no lo había visto antes así.

No parecía el mismo, tenía la mirada de Aomine.

Y ahí, solo en la mesa, me di cuenta que realmente yo estaba "solo" en aquel lugar, en esta ciudad. Yo no conocía a nadie.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Kise Ryouta en Glasgow?

¿Quién era Takao Kazunari y por qué tenía un arma? Y lo más importante… ¿Quién era Aomine Daiki, y como sabia mi pasado?

Solo tenía un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, y por los visto así iban a seguir por un tiempo. Suspiré frustrado, no tenía nada que hacer.

Y en aquel momento, la crepe dejo de verse tan desagradable, así que comencé a comerla, mientras me preocupaba sobre el que haría más adelante.

* * *

Después de un rato, Takao había regresado, ya había terminado de comerme la tercera crepe. La pequeña que compro Takao solo sirvió para abrirme el apetito, así que tuve que ir a comprar más.

-Kagami, tengo algo importante que hacer. Vamos, te llevaré al hotel.

-Ah, vale. – Su expresión era seria, parecía molesto por algo.

Después de recoger todo, fuimos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha. El semblante serio de Takao no se relajó, ni siquiera cuando encendió la radio. Ya no estaba cantando, sujetaba el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Algo había pasado con esa llamada, la atmósfera estaba tensa.

Luego de un rato en silencio, llegamos al hotel. Estacionó el auto en la entrada y lo apagó. ¿Se iba a bajar? ¿No tenia algo importante que hacer?

Llamo a uno de los mozos que estaban en la entrada con un carrito. –Llévalas a la suite 136. –dijo sin más, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo.

Le seguí sin más, mientras veía como el mozo se llevaba mis cosas.

-Este imbécil… -Takao dijo por lo bajo, pero pude escucharlo. ¿Era conmigo?

No, aquello era para el sujeto que estaba de pie frente a nosotros fumando un cigarrillo. Miraba a Takao divertido, y este le devolvió una mirada mordaz.

-¡Takao! Llegas tarde cariño, tenía rato esperando. – el que antes estaba fumando, apago el cigarrillo y se acercó a nosotros. Era alto y de tez blanca, sus cabellos eran claros y llevaba una camisa de vestir azul y pantalones negros. ¿Quién era él?

-No me digas así, sabes que me molesta…-

-Uy, uy, no te enojes. –el sujeto se acercó a Takao y lo abrazo. Este lo aparto de un manotazo.

-Apestas a cigarro, abstente de mantenerte cerca de mí, imbécil.

-Pero no seas tan cruel conmigo, cariño… por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amigo? –Su mirada avellana se encontró con la mía, una mueca de diversión presente en su rostro. Y ahora se acercó a mí para saludar, estaba tan cerca que di un paso atrás. –Miyaji Kiyoshi, un placer. –extendió su mano. Cuando hablo, el aroma de cigarro impregnó el aire. Arrugue la nariz, detestaba aquel aroma.

Iba a estrechar su mano, pero Takao nos separó. –Ignóralo Kagami, solo le gusta molestar.

-Que rudo cariño, eso dolió. Con que Kagami, ¿eh? Que sujeto más interesante-

-Ni se te ocurra meterte con él, Aomine se enojara. Y ahora vamos, Shin-chan está esperando. –arrastro al sujeto que se llamaba Miyaji y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. Miyaji me guiñó un ojo y yo lo mire asqueado.

-Nos vemos Kagami. –dijo Takao a lo lejos.

No entendía que había sido aquello. ¿Encontrarse con Miyaji era lo importante que iba hacer? Además, ¿se iban a ver con Midorima? ¿Por qué Aomine se molestaría con él si me hacía algo?

Yo realmente no entendía nada. Cada vez que Takao se iba, dejaba tras él una montaña de preguntas que no tenían respuesta, y aquella situación me estaba estresando.

Me subí al ascensor y marqué el piso de mi habitación.

Había sido un largo día y ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar en preguntas vacías. ¿Jamás iba a ser de capaz de entender aquella situación o qué?

Mientras iba en el ascensor un teléfono comenzó sonar. Tarde un momento al darme cuenta que era el mío, ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie tenía este número.

Y me sorprendí al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla.

Era el responsable de todas las incógnitas de este día, Aomine Daiki.

* * *

_Saben que amo demasiado poner canciones, y dudo que deje de hacerlo pronto... jajaja._

Solo... no me vayan a matar, no saben lo feliz que me hizo llegar por primera vez a 10 reviews en un capitulo, al parecer la historia si gusto y me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo... pero ahora tengo miedo (?). Es que quería hacer un capitulo super serio y maduro que gustara, pero de repente llego Takao iluminando mi vida y tuve que ponerlo y alegrar esto un poco.

De verdad que ha sido un mes raro y -tengo que decir duro- para mi, estoy loca así que no le paren. Gracias al cielo mi Shin-chan apareció ya ahora estamos felices y contentas, lol.

Este capitulo tenia que estar listo anoche, pero por algunas razones no lo subí... ademas que apareció cierta señora del mal actualizando un fanfic del mal y matandonos y despedazandonos a todos, no me mal entiendan, me gusta -y odio- la historia, pero es demasiado terrible y masoquista.

**_La verdad es que me hará muy feliz leer que les pareció este capitulo, tengo miedo, y no se si quedo como un relleno aburrido, ademas que quería responder preguntas y termine haciéndome un millón mas, yo misma... pero ya tengo ideas para mas adelante y comenzar a responder a esta locura._**

¿Quien ver la imagen de la cual me inspire para hacer a Kuroko?, en mi Bio dejaré un link, pues soy super sosa y aun no descubro como poner links en un capitulo (?)

Bueno, ya se me van acabando las cosas que decir... ¡Mil gracias por leer y seguir la historia! De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y todo, todito, TODO lo que me quieran decir será bienvenido.

Como siempre, los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen y son obra de Fujimaki, que me hace sufrir. (?)

Además que Kagami sobrevivió a la tortura y a Takao manejando, Kagami 2 - Muerte 0 (? Si, Amy está loca jajaja.

Pda: si no han visto "¿Donde están las rubias?", ¡háganlo! es vieja y como un clásico cliché de la comedia, pero me encanta :).

Ahora si me retiro, a hacer un millón de cosas vagas, lamento la tardanza en actualizar, los quiero mucho y coman muchas piñas nutritivas de Miyaji, no siga su ejemplo del cigarro... nos leemos, xx~


	3. Chapter 3 (A)

_Notas al final..._

* * *

Naked -III (Parte 1)

_We go hideaway in daylight_

_We go undercover when under sun_

_Got a secret side in plain sight_

_Where the streets are empty_

_That's where we run_

.::.

La pareja de jóvenes avanzaba sin prisa por la escalera de cristal, en forma de espiral, que se encontraba a un extremo del restaurant del gran hotel. Se dirigían a la planta alta, en donde se encontraba la oficina del director de aquella famosa cadena de hoteles: Shintarō Midorima.

-¡Aléjate! Juro que me harás vomitar. –pronunció el de cabellos negros, frunciendo la nariz como quien le asqueaba algo. Se quitó de un solo movimiento, el brazo de su compañero que lo abrazaba por los hombros. –Extraño tu antigua esencia de piña, comparado con esa mierda de tabaco a la que apestas ahora.

-Y yo extraño ese rozagante trasero tuyo, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, ¿no? –dijo el de cabellos claros, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

Con una última mirada, Kazunari lo sentencio a muerte, le dio la espalda y se adelantó en la escalera.

-No te alejes _bebé_, sabes que si entro solo a la oficina no me va a atender, en camb- el de cabellos negros se detuvo en el último escalón de la dichosa escalera, y se giró a mirar a su compañero-no-deseado de aquella noche.

-¡No me digas bebé! De hecho, ya no digas una mierda. –Suspiro agotado. Aquellos ojos grises, del de cabellos negros, le regalaron una mirada gélida, antes de pronunciar por lo bajo: -Hago esto solo porque no quiero ver tu cabeza rodar, pero haces de nuevo algún comentario sobre lo que pudo o no suceder con nosotros en el pasado, delante de Midorima, y no me voy a molestar si tu cuerpo amanece desmembrado en el Támesis.

-¡Kazunari! Tus palabras son como cuchillas para este pobre corazón. –dijo Miyaji, limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria y apretándose en un puño la camisa, como si realmente le dolieran las palabras del de cabellos negros. Acto seguido, comenzó a reírse.

-Tch, haz lo que quieras. –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

Finalmente se detuvo delante de una puerta negra cromada. Toco dos veces, antes de escuchar un "adelante", proveniente del otro lado.

Kazunari abrió la puerta y una sonrisa inconsciente se deslizo por sus labios, al ver a Midorima sentado del otro lado del escritorio, mientras se encontraba sumado en su trabajo. El de cabellos verdes se acomodó los lentes, le devolvió la mirada con un gesto interrogante en su rostro. No esperaba ver de nuevo al de cabellos negros sino hasta horas más tarde aquella noche.

-¿Kazunari? ¿Pero qué hac- y no dijo más. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su expresión había pasado de una de asombro a otra totalmente opuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y las manos hechas puños sobre el escritorio. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto a los que se encontraban en la habitación. Pero el destinatario de aquella interrogante era más que obvio, mientras se encontraba carcomiéndoselo con la mirada, literalmente.

-Midorima, amigo-

-No soy tu amigo, y estoy ocupado. Lárgate. –Bajo la mirada de nuevo a la montaña de papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por el escritorio. –Kazunari, nos vemos más tarde. –dijo, sin más que añadir.

-_Shin-chan… -_susurró por lo bajo el de cabellos negros, tratando de llamar la atención de Midorima.

-Vamos Midorima, no te quitare más de cinco minutos, seré rápido, lo prometo. –Miyaji le guiño un ojo al sujeto de cabellos verdes, el cual lo asechaba con la mirada mientras lo veía acercarse a una de las butacas que se encontraban al frente del escritorio. Takao se sentó en la otra que se encontraba a su lado.

-Puedes ahorrarte la molestia, ponte de pie y sal de aquí. Y mi respuesta a lo que sea que vengas a plantear es no. –respondió, con voz firme. La tensión estaba presente en la habitación, se podía sentir e incluso cortarla con una hoja de papel.

-Pero Mido-

-No. –le interrumpió el de cabellos verdes.

-¡Por favor! ¡Eres mi única esperanza, ya no puedo hacer más nada! –grito Miyaji. Su tono de voz alegre y calmada de antes había pasado a uno de total desesperación.

-Deja de gritar en _mi_ oficina. –le respondió Midorima, recalcando el lugar en donde estaban. –Sal de aquí o llamare a seguridad.

-¡Escúchame por un minuto! ¡Cinco segundos! Pero dame un momento, ¡por favor! –rogo de nuevo. Takao observaba la escena, de brazos cruzados mientras se hundía en su asiento.

Midorima ignoró su suplica, levanto el teléfono mientras marcaba unos números. –Te lo advertí.

-Espera, ¡por favor!

-Shin-chan… ¿podrías solo… escucharlo? Después decidirás que hacer o no, pero permítele hablar. –Esta vez fue el turno de Takao de intervenir, se puso de pie y poso una mano sobre el teléfono.

-Kazunari, ¿Por qué estas siendo tan _amigable_ con él? –preguntó, con un tono de obvia molestia en su voz. A Midorima no le agradaba la idea de que Takao estuviera con Miyaji, conocía el pasado de ambos y además el de cabellos claros no era el "ideal" de persona más sano para cualquiera. Aquel sujeto lo único que traía consigo era una montaña rusa de problemas.

-No vayas a malinterpretarlo. –Takao camino hacia el otro lado del escritorio, y se puso de pie detrás del sillón de Midorima, posando sus brazos por sus hombros y apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. –No es como si quisiera estar con ese imbécil. –Suspiró. –Pero esta vez es distinto, tienes que escucharlo.

Miyaji solo asintió como un cachorrito pequeño.

Midorima se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza, antes de soltarle unas cuantas palabras no adecuadas para el vocabulario de un empresario de su talle. Se acomodó los lentes y pronuncio: -Habla, pero que sea rápido.

-¡Gracias Takao! –grito alegre al de cabellos negros.

-No agradezcas idiota, solo dijo que te iba a escuchar, no que iba a aceptar tu propuesta.

-Bien. –Miyaji trago fuerte. –Necesito tu ayuda, Midorima, herm-

Midorima gruño por lo bajo.

-Está bien, no hermano. –Miyaji se limpió el sudor de la frente. –Señor Midorima, necesito un… préstamo.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? Y, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando? –le respondió Midorima, con su semblante serio.

Y ahora Kazunari se había comenzado a reír, se carcajeaba con ganas mientras veía a Miyaji temblando, mientras movía su boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de gesticular palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué la risa? –pregunto Midorima.

-L-lo siento, Sh-shin-chan. –Pronuncio Takao, secándose las lágrimas y tratando de tomar aire.

-Veras, será un préstamo temporal. En cuanto antes tenga el dinero, te lo pagare sin falta. ¡Puedo aceptarlo hasta con intereses! –respondió finalmente el moreno.

-Deja de evadir la pregunta y responde, ¿Para que necesitas el dinero? –Pregunto de nuevo Midorima.

-Tengo algunas cuentas que pagar y…- balbuceo el de cabellos claros.

-No te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Para qué? Y Kazunari, deja de acariciarme el cabello, no soy estúpido, ni siquiera porque me hagas una mamada ahora mismo vas a hacer que le dé el dinero tan fácil. –El aludido abrió los ojos asombrado, y en su boca se formó una perfecta "O", era extraño escuchar a Midorima diciendo tales palabras. Aquello solo significaba que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Takao se carcajeo de nuevo y tomo asiento al lado de Miyaji.

-Necesito pagar una deuda, es muy importante y el plazo es hasta… mañana por la noche. –Miyaji se comenzó desabotonar algunos botones de su impecable camisa de vestir, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Mañana por la noche? –Midorima se acomodó los lentes. –Mañana es la ignauracion del nuevo casino.

-¡Si, ya lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan desesperado? ¡Mañana viene a Londres! Necesito el dinero. –exclamó el de cabellos claros.

-Si tu deuda en con Akashi, ni sueñes que voy a mezclar mi dinero en esos asuntos, ahora lárgate.

-¡Midorima, por favor! ¡Te lo estoy suplicando! ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

-Con eso solo vas a humillarte más, ahora vete.

-¡Maldición! –Miyaji se puso de pie, arrastrando la silla. -¡Estas inundando en tu jodido dinero! Ni siquiera te hace falta, ¡te dije que te lo pagaría! –Grito.

Midorima ignoro sus intentos escandalosos de llamar la atención, y simplemente tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar de nuevo.

Takao tomo a Miyaji por un brazo y solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Me dijiste que podía contar con él, maldición! –miro a Takao furioso.

-Yo no prometí nada, dije que podía llevarte con él, mas no que aceptaría tu oferta. Tu solito te metiste en esta mierda, asume tus actos.

-¡Qué coño dices Takao! –se soltó de su agarre. -¡Vete a la mierda con tus estúpidos hoteles! –Le dio una última mirada a Midorima, luego a Takao, y salió dando un portazo.

-Sí, el sentimiento es mutuo, nos vemos en tu funeral. –Midorima dijo al aire.

Midorima suspiro y bajo el teléfono. –Recuérdame ponerlo en lista de negados, no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de mis propiedades.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco "rudo" con él? –Takao se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, que se endeudara hasta el cuello es su problema, no el mío.

Takao le paso el seguro a la puerta y camino de nuevo al escritorio. –Si pero, ¿no podías escuchar cuanto era? ¿O si quiera prestarle una parte? El pobre está desesperado. –Kazunari se subió sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de piernas.

-Estas siendo muy condescendiente con él. ¿Sucedió algo que no me haya enterado? –Midorima arqueo una ceja verde.

-Nada relevante. –Takao se acercó a Midorima, quedando justo frente a él. -¿Tanto lo odias como para querer verlo muerte?

-No es que lo odie, sabes que no quiero problemas con Akashi ni con nada que tenga que ver con sus negocios. Prefiero mantener un bajo perfil, así como estamos estoy bien.

Takao tomo el rostro de Midorima entre sus manos. –Te entiendo, pero aun así…-

-No Kazunari, no lo diré de nuevo. Y no me hagas quedar como el malo de la película aquí, sabes quién es Miyaji, y deberías de alejarte de él si no quieres algún problema con Aomine.

-Cierto. –deposito un beso en la frente del peliverde. –Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-No me preocupo.

-Jajaja, sí que lo haces. –le sonrió.

-¿Aomine sigue de viaje?

-¡Mierda! se me olvido decirle a Kagami. –Takao se mordió la lengua.

-¿El pelirrojo de esta mañana? Por cierto, ¿Quién es? –pregunto Midorima.

-Realmente no lo sé, solo sé que es un _yankee_ y me dieron órdenes de enseñarle la ciudad y darle dinero.

-¿Dinero?

-Sí, si es un prostituto americano debe hacerlo muy bien, porque la cantidad de dinero que le dejo Aomine no fue nada normal, Jajaja.

-¡Kazunari!

-¿Qué? –le dijo con descaro. –Cambiando de tema, hace un rato propusiste algo muy _divertido_, y ya que no está Miyaji, no tengo excusa para que te niegues.

-Kazunari…

-_Shintarō_… -ronroneó. Mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre un, ahora sonrojado, "Shin-chan".

.::.

* * *

**Primero que todo, primero que nada...** ¡Hola hermosuras! Realmente no saben cuanto lamento la demora, y uff demasiado tiempo si subir, ya tenía telarañas, polvo, hasta cemento (?) He estado super. Hiper. Mega, ocupada, y de paso mayo se me paso volando y con situaciones no muy "agradables". En fin, mi inspiracion estaba por el piso, y los estudios y las personas nuevas que estoy conociendo me tienen atolondrada.

Lamento bien lo corto del capitulo, pero no temáis, como dice arriba (Parte 1), el verdadero capitulo III aun esta en proceso, largo como se merece y como Dios dispone (?), aun esta en construcción, pero si, **Naked sigue con vida**, realmente lamento la demora entre este y _Pesares_, me encantaría poder actualizar mas seguido pero dadas las circunstancias no había podido, trataré de hacer TODO lo posible por actualizar el capitulo completo el próximo fin de semana (como regalo a los papasitos en su día (?)).

Antes de despedirme debo dejar algunas advertencias: Viene un capitulo cargado de... muchas cosas, y momento donde todas estas incógnitas comiencen a tener su respuesta y no de la manera mas "bonita". Viene drama, si, porque ya conocen a Kagami, pero quiero que conozcan a Aomine, mi príncipe de las tinieblas, le digo porque... ya verán porque.

También quiero que conozcan a mi querido amigo pelirrojo, y como su entrada hará que todo este por cambiar... "_Taiga, ni porque te alejes a otro continente vas a estar seguro..._" (Whhhhatttt o.ó)

**Me encantaría leer todas sus teorías sobre quien es Aomine, y tal vez si alguien acierta, lo que esta por pasar, jsdhfdsaj, una vez una chica adivino y se llevo su merecido adelanto por priv, jaja~ AMY LOS QUIERE LEER. (Si claro, y yo no les dejo nada a ustedes, ché que descarada- ¡GOMEN!)**

Nos leemos pronto (o eso espero -llora- t-t) xx~


	4. Chapte 3 (B)

_Notas al final..._

* * *

**Naked III -Parte 2-**

.::.

_And we're here_

_With a mask on, and not on the face but in your heart_

_Hiding all the cracks left by past hurts_

_Hiding secrets… and the pain_

Tomé dos bocanadas de aire profundas, cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir, vi la pantalla de mi celular de nuevo y mis ojos no me engañaban, ese número era de Aomine.

-¿Hola? –dije, finalmente contestando.

_-¡Kagami! ¿Cuánto más pensabas dejarme esperando en el teléfono, eh?_ –Dijo él, con su ronca voz.

-Primero que nada, ¿Cómo rayos tienes este número? Segundo, ¿Dónde carajos estás? ¿Cuándo se supone que vamos a hablar? –pregunté, tratando de no alzar la voz, pero su tonito arrogante me había molestado.

Escuche su risa del otro lado de la línea, y luego una voz al fondo lo llamaba, ¿con quién estaría? ¿Kise? _¡Concéntrate Taiga!_

_-¿Serás tonto? Takao me dijo que habías comprado otro teléfono, y que cambiaste de número, así que le pedí que me lo diera, y con respecto a lo otro, lo siento. Un problema surgió de improvisto y tuve que salir de la ciudad…-_

-¿Qué problema?

_-Cosas del trabajo, tigr-_

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo. –le dije, con voz agria.

Y de nuevo pude escuchar su risa, y más voces, por lo visto las cosas estaban animadas por aquellos lados. Puse los ojos en blanco.

_-Debo regresar mañana por la tarde, así que si, podremos hablar tranquilamente. Por cierto, ¿Takao te dio el sobre? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?_

-Si me lo dio, y déjame decirte que me parece una cantidad enormemente absurda solo por un… -¡Mierda! ¿Soy yo o estaba haciendo calor en el ascensor? Solo pensar lo que había hecho por el dinero… mejor no.

-_Kagami, ¿sigues ahí? –_Risitas de nuevo.

-¡Deja de burlarte! –le grite, finalmente había llegado al piso y salí de la cabina.

-Está bien, entonces ¿A dónde fuiste con Takao? ¿Pudiste ir por tus cosas al hotel? –

-Aomine. –lo interrumpí. –Creo que _no _es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer.

_-Sí, señor genio, déjame recordarte tu posición. Estas en mi habitación del hotel, te hospedaste en mi casa, y vas a poder mantenerte por un tiempo con mi dinero, lo menos que puedes hacer es responder a lo que te pregunte. _

¿Me estaba jodiendo, verdad?

-Claro, ¿así como tus respondes a mis preguntas? –Abrí la puerta de la habitación. Estaba más arreglada de como la había dejado en la mañana, por lo visto habían venido a limpiar. Las bolsas de hoy estaban a un lado de la puerta del closet. Me quite los zapatos y me tire sobre la cama.

-Además, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Puedo devolverte todos tus centavos y desalojo la habitación en- pero me interrumpió.

_-Deja de decir tonterías, Kagami. No es eso lo que quiero decir._ –lo escuche suspirar.

-Lo siento… -¿Por qué me estaba disculpando? ¡Seria idiota! –Estoy algo cansado, fue un día largo, y además pude sobrevivir a la muerte hoy en varias oportunidades, ¡Takao maneja como el infierno!

_-Jajaja, vamos Kagami, no pudo ser tan malo. _–se burló de mí.

-¡Ni te imaginas! ¿Cómo puedes tener como chofer a semejante loco? –Ahora yo me estaba riendo junto con Aomine.

_-¿Chofer? _

-Sí, Takao me dijo que era tu chofer, ¿no?

_-Ah, si… cierto. _–Respondió con duda. ¿Uh? ¿Si Takao no era su chofer entonces que era? –_Bien Kagami, te dejo, yo también tuve un día largo._

-Vale, ¿nos vemos mañana? –pregunté por última vez.

_-Tratare de hacer lo que pueda, aún tengo unos compromisos que atender apenas llegue._

-¡Vamos Aomine! ¿Siempre estás tan ocupado? ¿En qué momento te bañas, o duermes?

-_Kagami… ¿Para qué quieres saber cuándo me baño?_ –pregunto con descaro. –_No será que… ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? Jajaja._

-¡Aomine! –grite molesto. Ducharnos juntos… de solo imaginarlo, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Y había calor de nuevo en la habitación.

-_Si lo pones de esa manera, me harás tomar un jet en este momento para ir a Londres_. –ronroneó,

-¡No! ¡Quédate por siempre en Glasgow, que te diviertas! –suspiré.

_-Que cruel, eso duele Taiga…_ -susurró. Me había llamado por mi nombre, ¿me había llamado por mi nombre? ¡Me había llamado por mi nombre de nuevo!

¡Mierda, no! Ahora estaba como una marica caliente dando vueltas en la cama.

-A… ¿Aomine?

Alguien lo llamaba de nuevo, esta vez la voz se escuchaba más cerca, parecía ser la voz de una mujer.

-_Kagami, debo irme, que descanses hablamos luego._-dijo, con un tono más sombrío que el de antes, ¿se había molestado por algo?

-Hasta, lue- no pude terminar de despedirme, cuando ya había cortado la llamada.

Tonto Aomine. Puse el teléfono a un lado, en la mesa de noche, y subí el edredón de la cama, el cual por cierto era gigante y mullido, hasta taparme por completo. Estaba cansado y ni siquiera tenía ganas de tomar un baño. Aquel había sido un día de locos.

Pero admito que pasar el tiempo con Takao fue agradable, pude olvidarme de todo por un rato.

¿Así serian mis próximos días en Londres? Sonreí para mí.

Pero no, aquello solo podía ser temporal, yo no iba a depender todo el tiempo de Aomine y de su "dinero", aún tengo que buscar un trabajo y alquilar un piso.

Tengo que hablar con Kise… sentí un nudo en la garganta. Había la posibilidad de que Aomine y Kise estuvieran juntos en este momento, pero realmente no quería pensar en ello.

Y si Aomine había estado con Kise, ¿Por qué me había llevado a su casa? Y, más importante, ¿Por qué me había pedido que bailara para él? ¿Acaso le atraía de alguna manera? Había insinuado algunas cosas, pero…

-¡Ahh! –pensar en Aomine es lanzarte a un torbellino de preguntas… Duérmete Taiga, mañana es otro día.

Otro día más, con preguntas sin respuestas…

Y otro día más, sin Tetsuya… _descansa Taiga, descansa._

.::.

Me estaba cepillando los dientes, mientras una canción que hablaba sobre héroes, o algo así, se reproducía en la radio, del baño. Si, aquel baño tenía un equipo de sonido que consistía en parlantes en el techo los cuales se conectaban por bluetooth a tu celular y podías poner a reproducir lo que quisieras, y lo otro que descubrí fue una pantalla plana detrás de una pared de cristal templado al frente de la tina. Estos ostentosos artefactos solo eran un poco de toda la demás mierda que se encontraba en la suite. Si, los millonarios se bañaban en dinero, literalmente.

Luego de terminar de asearme, me vestí, finalmente con ropa mía, de la que había traído ayer del otro hotel. No era nada como las prendas de marca cara que tenía Aomine, las cuales tenían un poco de su aroma y… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Me sacudí con fuerza la cabeza mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla, me puse un par de zapatos deportivos que había comprado el día anterior, tome mis cosas, una fruta del comedor y finalmente salí de la habitación. Aún era temprano, pero había podido dormir un poco y tenía ganas de comenzar con ánimos aquel día.

Me gustaría desayunar de nuevo en el restaurant familiar de ayer, además aun tenía que buscar en el periódico ofertas de trabajo y apartamentos, y joder, sería un día muy largo.

Subí al ascensor y apreté planta baja, pero este comenzó a subir. Sin pararse en ningún piso. _What?_ ¿Acaso se había averiado?

Comencé a apretar el botón de planta baja, varias veces seguidas, y nada sucedía. Apreté varios pisos, nada. Incluso apreté el de botón de "Parada", pero nada, el ascensor solo subía. Luego de unos segundos más de agonía, finalmente se detuvo en el piso setenta.

Las puertas se abrieron y un sujeto de traje de vestir y cabellos verdes me recibió. Llevaba en una mano, un maletín negro y en la otra una tarjeta dorada, la cual introdujo en la ranura que estaba en el tablero del ascensor y este comenzó a bajar de nuevo, ignorando todos los pisos en donde lo llamaban.

-B-bu-buenos días…-balbuceé.

-Buenos días. –dijo el sujeto, inspeccionándome detrás de sus lentes. Lo reconocí del día anterior, Takao se había detenido a saludarlo, creo que era… ¡El dueño del hotel! Abrí los ojos asombrado, ante aquel recuerdo del día anterior. Este sujeto era un amigo de Aomine.

El peliverde alzo una ceja.

-¿Le conozco de algún lado? –me preguntó.

-No, señor, yo solo-

-Ah, eres el sujeto que estaba ayer con Kazunari. –El sujeto me miraba de cerca, era más alto que yo por unos centímetros, y lucia intimidante con su impecable traje negro de vestir. Oh si, este sujeto debía ser de la misma tela de Aomine.

-Kagami Taiga. –le dije, estrechándole la mano. –Sólo soy un conocido de Takao.

-Midorima Shintarō. –me respondió, acomodándose los lentes e ignorando mi mano extendida. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Eres amigo de… Aomine? –pregunto, sonando dudoso.

-Uhm si, algo así. –Me rasque la nuca, ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle al dueño del hotel?

-¿Algo así? –frunció el ceño. –Bueno, como sea, espero estés disfrutando tu estadía en el hotel. –Dijo Midorima, girándose hacia el frente.

-Sí, gracias por la habitación. Esta genial, me lleve una sorpresa esta mañana con la tv en la ducha, fue como "wow".

Una risita se escuchó por lo bajo. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

-Me alegro que te guste, poner una televisión en los baños fue idea de Kazunari.

-Oh, ¿Takao también trabaja con usted en los hoteles?

-Es más como un socio, aparte de dar algunas ideas cuanto remodelamos las habitaciones de vez en cuando. –me dijo.

-Ya veo, así que es un chofer y un socio de una cadena de hoteles, quien lo diría.

-¿Chofer? –pregunto, sonando sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-Sí, ¿ese es su trabajo con Aomine, no? –solté la pregunta, tal vez este sujeto podría darme algunas respuestas.

-No es _tu_ problema en lo que Kazunari trabaje. –me miro serio, y se giró de nuevo, ignorándome. Uhg, que pesado es este sujeto.

Finalmente llegamos a la planta baja, Midorima salió primero del ascensor pero antes de irse, me miro por encima del hombro y me dijo algo que no esperaba:

-Kagami, en lo que sea que estés metido con Aomine, ándate con cuidado. –y con una última mirada, se alejó del lugar.

¿Por qué me había dicho aquellas cosas? Si este hombre ni siquiera me conocía. Y a que se refería con que me "anduviera con cuidado", ¿cuidado de qué? ¡Aomine!

Demasiadas cosas que no se, me iban a volver loco. Salí del hotel y pedí un taxi, le indique la dirección del restaurant, y me dispuse a ver mi teléfono mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar.

Tenía un mensaje de Aomine dándome los buenos días, y diciendo que llegaría hoy como a las cuatro de la tarde, y otro de Takao diciendo que se le había hecho tarde y que no podía ir por mi hoy.

Igual no lo necesitaba, no podía tenerlo como niñera todo el día, Takao también debía tener su vida, aunque me hubiera gustado preguntarle cosas acerca de Midorima, pero eso sería en otro momento.

Finalmente había llegado al restaurant, le pague al taxista. Entre al local y Ryo al verme me saludo detrás de la barra. Había unas pocas personas igual que el día anterior. No quería ocupar una mesa yo solo, así que me senté frente a la barra.

-¡Bonjour, Kagami! Qué bueno verte de nuevo. –me saludo alegre, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ryo, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, ¡bien! ¿Quieres un café? –me pregunto, mientras depositaba un menú delante de mí.

Ya había aprendido del día anterior, que aquello estaba en francés así que probablemente no iba a entender nada de nada. –Si, por favor, y lo mismo de ayer.

-Ahora mismo. –me sonrió, y se retiró al otro lado de la barra.

Después de un rato, Ryo había regresado con la comida e incluyo esta vez una tarta de manzana, que se veía exquisitamente. Como no había muchas personas, pude hablar un rato con Ryo, parecía ser un buen chico. Solo era dos años mayor que yo y había llegado con su familia de Francia hacia unos diez años y aquel era un negocio familiar.

También me había dicho que tenía conocidos los cuales alquilaban apartamentos a jóvenes estudiantes. Yo no era estudiante, pero algo esperaba conseguir. Después de pedir otro café y un periódico, comencé a buscar algunas ofertas de trabajo.

Podía comenzar con cosas sencillas, como trabajar en un McDonald's o hasta… ¿Asistente de un equipo de básquet? Aquel anuncio había llamado mi atención. ¡Bingo! El anuncio decía que necesitaban jóvenes mayores de edad con capacidades físicas, y disponibilidad para trabajar con niños, era una escuela de básquet para niños. No sonaba tan mal, y además incluía el deporte que amaba.

Anote el numero para llamar más tarde, también guarde otros números de apartamentos en alquiler.

-Kagami, ¿no has pensado terminar tu carrera universitaria? –Pregunto Ryo, se había sentado de nuevo a mi lado en la barra, mientras tomaba chocolate caliente.

-Es una opción, pero primero tendría que tener el dinero para pagar la universidad y estudiar para los exámenes y esas cosas.

-O también podrías optar por una beca, ¿Qué estabas estudiando en América?

-Ingeniería aeronáutica, y no había pensado lo de una beca, aunque lo primero que necesito es un lugar donde quedarme.

-Wow, ¿te gustan los aviones y todas esas cosas? –me pregunto Ryo, mirándome detrás de su taza.

-Algo así, aunque en la preparatoria era muy malo en la física. –Me reí, con un poco de nostalgia, recordando las veces que había que tenido estudiar con Tetsuya física para poder aprobar los exámenes finales.

_No es el momento, Taiga._

-Te entiendo, mi punto fuerte era la literatura, aunque me venció mi pasión por la cocina, y como podrás ver, estoy a gusto con lo que hago.

-Me alegro. –le sonreí. –Y se te da muy bien. –le dije, dándole un sorbo al café.

-¡Gracias! –Ryo se levantó de la silla y retiro los platos de la barra. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido mientras hablaba con Ryo.

Le pedí la cuenta, pero este simplemente movió la mano. –No te preocupes, la casa invita hoy. –me guiño un ojo. Termine de tomarme mi café y puse unos billetes debajo de la taza, sin que Ryo se diera cuenta.

-Gracias por todo Ryo, ¡nos vemos luego! –me despedí, mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos, Kagami! Suerte con lo del trabajo. –dijo, detrás de mí.

* * *

.::.

Cuando salí nuevamente al exterior, una brisa fría me recibió haciéndome estremecer. Parecía que iba a llover, será mejor que comience a moverme.

Cuando llegue a la entrada, baje las escaleras del subterráneo en donde me recibió la música de un saxofonista urbano, habían algunas personas a su alrededor escuchando su música. Me dirigía a una taquilla electrónica y compre un oyster card, valido para un par de viajes.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la línea de espera del tren, mire hacia ambos lados, personas iban y venían por todo el lugar, estaba muy concurrido. Faltaban unos diez minutos hasta que el próximo vagón llegara.

De Stratford hasta Lancaster habían unas cuantas estaciones, así que sería un viaje largo, pero al menos podría conocer un poco más de la ciudad. La escuela de básquet decía que estaba ubicada cerca de la plaza de Stratford Satino y además había algunos apartamentos en alquiler en aquella zona.

Subí al vagón y me senté en un asiento al lado de la ventana, mientras se comenzaba a llenar de personas.

En una de las estaciones, subieron dos jóvenes, llevaban el uniforme de alguna preparatoria. Ellos se presentaron y comenzaron a cantar a capela algunas canciones de moda, llamando la atención particularmente de varias de las mujeres que se encontraban en el metro. Cuando terminaron, aplausos y algunos chillidos de colegialas emocionadas le recibieron.

Finalmente había llegado a la estación de Stratford, salí del vagón y busque las escaleras para salir del subterráneo.

Cuando llegue a la superficie, tuve que abrazarme con fuerza por unos segundos, hacia un frio descomunal y eso que ni siquiera estaba nevando. Cada que suspiraba podía ver el vaho del humo salir de mi boca. Tampoco ayudaba al mal tiempo las nubes negras que comenzaban a arremolinarse en el cielo de la ciudad y yo ni siquiera había traído un par de guantes. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Y ahora, ¿Dónde se encontraba la plaza? Gire a mi lado para ver si podía preguntarle a alguien, pero las personas simplemente se dedicaban a pasar con prisa dentro y fuera de la estación. Seguramente por el mal tiempo que se asomaba. Suspiré. Tendría que encontrar la plaza por mi propia cuenta.

.::.

Después de todo, hoy no era mi día. Luego de haber pasado casi una hora buscando la plaza, finalmente había llegado al lugar, pero la cancha se encontraba cerrada y había un cartel que decía "En Remodelación", y nada más. Luego me había tocado correr como dos cuadras buscando un lugar en donde refugiarme de la tempestad que se había desatado en solo cuestión de segundos. Ahora me encontraba de pie debajo de un toldo naranja, tratando de respirar normalmente, luego de haber corrido aquel maratón. Cuando subí la mirada, había un sujeto al lado de una puerta azul oscuro. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de pocos amigos. El sujeto me miró fijamente durante un par de segundos, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Tienes cita? –dijo serio, señalando la puerta.

-¿Qué? -¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Eso era como, ¿me estaba invitando a salir o que carajos?

-Mira niño, no puedes estar ahí parado. O entras o te vas. –dijo serio.

-Ya, pero-

-Si no vas a entrar, lárgate. - Me hubiera gustado poder reclamarle, pero su mirada asesina hablo por sí sola.

-Sí, lo que digas… -rodé los ojos y me dispuse a alejarme del lugar, cuando el sonido del motor de un auto llamo mi atención. Estaba saliendo de lo que parecía ser el garaje de aquel local. Era una Ferrari Enzo, color negro, tas oscuro como la mismísima noche. Era jodidamente espectacular. El sonido del motor acelerando resonó con fuerza, el auto salió del garaje y apenas toco la calle, acelero tan velozmente que apenas si parecía una sombra en la carretera. Y claro, como no, bañándome totalmente con un charco de agua. Destino, ¿a qué estás jugando? Como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente mojado de antes, ahora parecía recién salido de una ducha con toda y ropa. Me gire de nuevo a mirar al sujeto que estaba al lado de puerta, tenía una ceja arqueada y una especie de mueca de diversión en su rostro, realmente no lo pude descifrar.

-Voy a entrar. –le dije.

-No con esas fachas. –respondió, haciendo referencia a mis, ahora goteantes, ropas.

-Que rayos, ¡pero me dijiste que entrara o que me vaya! Voy a entrar. –me acerque a la puerta.

Pero el sujeto interrumpió de camino, parándose delante de la puerta, casi choco contra él, el cual parecía ser como una especie de mole viviente.

-Espera un segundo. –dijo. Vi que sacaba de su saco una especie de walkie talkie, y hablaba con alguien. Segundo después, una especie de mesonero me conducía por unas escaleras negras, en un angosto, muy angosto, pasillo. ¿A dónde me estaba llevando? Y, ¿Qué rayos era aquel lugar?

Finalmente llegamos a la planta baja, con una mano el mesonero abrió la puerta, invitándome a pasar.

Entre en lo que parecía ser una especie de ¿bar?, o un antro. Realmente no sabía lo que era aquel lugar. El ambiente estaba escasamente iluminado, donde había una barra a un lado del lugar y en el espacio del centro habían apenas una seis o siete mesas, para cuatro personas. Al otro lado de la estancia había una pequeña tarima y una mujer con un vestido rojo tocaba el piano.

El ambiente olía a humo de cigarrillos y alcohol, como no. Asqueroso.

-¿Señor? –el mesonero llamo mi atención tocándome el hombro.

-Ah, sí, ¿Qué es este lugar? –le pregunte.

-Black Cat. –dijo él. Era un sujeto alto, de cabellos castaños y con el semblante sonriente estampado en su rostro, sus ojos marrones me miraban de reojo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tiene una reservación o viene por cuenta propia? ¿Desea un reservado o-

-¡Teppei! ¡Mueve ese trasero aquí! –un grito fuerte interrumpió al sujeto que me estaba hablando. El subió la mirada buscando a quien lo llamaba.

Del otro lado de la sala, venia un sujeto de lentes, con una expresión asesina en su rostro. Caminaba apresuradamente entre las escasas mesas que se encontraban en el lugar. Cuando llego a nuestro lado, le dio un puño en el hombro al tal "Teppei."

-Se puede saber, ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! –grito de nuevo el de lentes. Estaba cabreado y parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Sentí un poco de lastima por Teppei, pero el simplemente se limitaba a sonreí y rascarse la nuca.

-Pero yo solo estaba guiando al señor y tú-

-Y una mierda, debes terminar los reportes, ¡No voy a permitir que Riko me regañe de nuevo por tu culpa! –golpeo de nuevo a Teppei en el hombro, mientras me ignoraban por completo.

-Sí, pero-

-Y además, recuerda la reunión que hay en el _trece_, ahora mueve tu trasero hasta allá. –le dijo el de lentes, y por primera vez se había dignado a mirarme.

-Oh yo… ¿Quién es este? –dijo el de lentes.

-¡Hyuga! –Teppei se estaba riendo ahora. –Este señor es un cliente, ¿Qué impresión se va a llevar si ve al gerente gritando? Déjame llevar al señor al reservado y descuida, lo del _trece_ está controlado. –respondió Teppei, guiñándole un ojo a Hyuga. ¿Por qué hablaban del número "trece" como si fuera una especie de código? Lo mire con duda.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor. –El llamado Hyuga me miro, y se inclinó disculpándose. –El encuentro se-

-Hyuga, yo lo llevo. –Teppei me sonrió, mientras empujaba a Hyuga a un lado. Le dio mi abrigo mojado a Hyuga, y comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar. ¿Eh?

Caminamos por un pasillo, y llegamos a otra zona del local la cual estaba más iluminada que la anterior. Era un ambiente grande en donde había varias personas conversando animadamente con copas en las manos. Había algunos sofás dispersos por la sala y algunos mesoneros que iban de un lado a otro con bandejas en mano.

-¿Teppei?

-Uh, ¿si, señor? –me respondió, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunte de nuevo. Teppei solo me sonrió y se giró de nuevo, caminando por la estancia. Algunas personas me miraban discretamente, todas ellas estaba arregladas y yo estaba… mojado.

-Ya le dije, Black Cat. –gruñí por lo bajo, con eso no me decía nada.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al vestidor, debemos buscar un traje, no pretenderá entrar a la reunión así. –ahora se estaba riendo.

¿Reunión? ¿De qué estaba hablando este sujeto?

-Mira, creo que te estas confundiendo de sujeto, yo- el sonido de mi celular sonando interrumpió. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y por supuesto, el señor que aparecía en los momentos más oportunos. Aomine.

-Le dejare para que conteste, iré por un traje, ¿Cuál es su talla?... Uhm… no es necesario, ya vuelvo. –Y con una sonrisa, desapareció tras una puerta azul.

-¿Qué? –conteste la llamada.

_-Kagami, ¿dónde estás? –_dijo Aomine serio, sonaba molesto.

-En Stratford, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-_Exactamente, ¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Para qué quieres saber dónde estoy? ¿Llegaste a Londres?

-_No te interesa. Ahora dime, donde carajos estas. _–hablo de nuevo con su voz profunda. Y quien rayos se cree este sujeto.

-No te interesa. –le respondí de la misma manera. –Ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

_-Dime donde estas, maldita sea. –_dijo, alzando la voz.

-¡Aomine! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesto?

_-No sé qué estás pensando, pero sal de ahí. _

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero que mierda! ¿Acaso sabes dónde estoy? ¿Me estas rastreando o que carajos? –le grite molesto. Lo que me faltaba, que alguien tratara de controlarme.

_-Ese no es tu problema, ahora dime exactamente donde estas para saber si estoy en lo correcto._

-Claro que es mi jodido problema, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

_-No me grites, y esa debería ser mi pregunta. Ahora sal de ahí, Takao ira por ti. _

-Y una mierda, adiós. –corte la llamada sin más. ¿Aomine estaba demente o qué? ¿De verdad me estaría rastreando? Y es que piensa que soy un perrito o que carajos. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Siempre es lo mismo, todo lo que tiene que ver con Aomine son preguntas y más preguntas sin sentido, y ya me estaba hartando de toda esa basura.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

-¿Señor, se siente bien? –Teppei había regresado.

-Sí, sí, solo me duele la cabeza.

-¿Quiere una pastilla? Tome. –Teppei me dio una funda de los que parecía ser un traje de vestir. Que rayos sucedía con esta gente y los jodidos trajes de vestir.

-No, está bien. Si como algo tal vez se me pase. ¿Cuánto te debo por esto? –le pregunte.

-¿Eso? No es nada, siempre tenemos de reserva por estas emergencias, ahora se puede ir a cambiar y luego lo llevare al reservado.

-Teppei, yo no soy-

-El baño esta al fondo del pasillo. –me señalo una puerta. –En un momento regreso. –y con su típica sonrisa, se alejó dejándome solo en el medio del pasillo.

Probablemente iba a tener un resfriado si seguía con aquellas ropas, además el traje era gratis, que daño podría haberme simplemente cambiarme.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y supuse que era Aomine. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con sus arranques de señor controlador absoluto, simplemente apague el teléfono.

Entre al baño y me dispuse a cambiarme.

.::.

Ya estaba cansado de esperar. Había pasado un rato y Teppei no aparecía. Me aleje de la puerta del baño y comencé a caminar por el pasillo. No lo había detallado antes, pero de cada lado había varias puertas de madera, con un número escrito en una placa metálica sobre la puerta.

1, 2, 3… iban en orden creciente a lo largo del pasillo. Todas estaban cerradas y-

-¡¿Y pueden creerlo?! ¡El imbécil dijo que no! –escuche que alguien grito, y luego algunas risas se escucharon al fondo. Comencé a acercarme al lugar de donde provenían las risas. Y estaba delante de la puerta que tenía por numero "13". La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escucharse claramente lo que estaban diciendo dentro.

-Ese infeliz, tch… ¡apuesto a que yo me cogía a su novio mejor!

-Vamos cariño, suelta esa copa, ya estás muy hablador. –dijo una voz distinta a la de antes.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Cree que con su cadena de hoteluchos me va a intimidar ese bastardo?

-Déjalo Reo, así me puedo reír un rato. Londres y Miyaji nunca cambian. ¡Salud! –escuche una nueva voz y había dicho… ¿Miyaji? ¿Ese no era el sujeto que estaba ayer con Takao? Me acerque más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Deja de… -hip-… burlarte, yo podría amenazarlo con fotos de su novio chupándomela. ¡Aja! –dijo una de la voces, la cual, si no me equivocaba era la de Miyaji.

-¡Cuidado, idiota! ¡Uhg! Casi llenas mis Borelli con tu asqueroso whisky. –dijo una voz chillona.

-Deberías hacer eso Miyaji, te apoyo Jajaja. O podrías publicar fotos de él desnudo.

-¡Kotaro, tu calla! No le metas más ideas al enfermo en la cabeza. –respondió la voz de antes, regañando a los sujetos.

-¡Claro que sí! O podría vender nuestros videos a una página porno. –dijo Miyaji.

-¿Tienes videos? Jajaja, ¡que zorra sucia! –dijo el sujeto al cual habían llamado como Kotaro. –Pero nunca serán como los de Reo~-

-¡Kotaro! Vete a la mierda un poquito, ¿quieres? –

-Es verdad, ¡podría hacerme –hip- millonario! –dijo Miyaji.

-Sí, pero con eso no pagarías ni un cuarto de lo que le debes a Akashi. –le respondió Kotaro.

-Entonces, nunca respondiste con piensas pagarle a Akashi. Habla Miyaji. –dijo la voz chillona, el cual creo que lo llamaron Reo.

-Pues, Reo, ¿Qué opinas de mi trasero?

-¡Ahh! Aleja tu asqueroso culo de mí. –grito Reo.

-Jajaja, por eso es que me encanta este lugar. Ah, los extrañe chicos. –esta vez fue Kotaro quien hablo.

-Tch, ¿serás idiota? O es que tan poco aprecias tu vida. Y será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de ella si no tienes el dinero esta noche. –dijo Reo.

-¿No tienes un poco de fe en mí, Reo?~ Ah, ah~ -

-Por primera vez, creo que estoy del lado de Reo. Akashi ya se está cansando de tus jueguitos y que nunca pagues. Si pones un pie en el casino esta noche y no tienes ni la mitad del dinero, te esperan una bala en el entrecejo. –Hablo Kotaro, sonando más serio que antes._ ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Miyaji tenía problemas con el dinero? ¿Le iban a matar?_

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has hablado con el recientemente? –pregunto Reo.

-Bueno, ya me había comentado que tenía que deshacerse de algunas "sanguijuelas" ayer cuando estuvimos en Glasgow, y creo que Miyaji es uno de estos… Bueno, ¡prometo ir a tu funeral! -¿Acaso todo el mundo había estado en Glasgow ayer? Pero que demo-

-¡Kotaro! No digas eso, tal vez-

-No te preocupes _baby,_ esta noche arreglare las cuentas con él. –le respondió Miyaji.

-Suenas muy confiado, Miyaji. Ni siquiera empeñando todos tus bienes creo que podrías pagarle, tch. –Dijo Reo.

-Pero, ¿y una persona?

-¿Es que acaso piensas vender a una persona? Jajaja, esta demente. –le dijo Kotaro. No sé qué hacía pegado a aquella puerta, pero no podía irme así como así. Pero lo último que escuche no me lo estaba para nada, ¿ellos traficaban con personas acaso?

-Además, tú no tienes a nadie a quien dar. Creo que la única persona que se preocupaba por ti es Takao y-

-¡Takao! Oh, él podría valerlo, a Akashi le gustaría su precioso trasero. – ¿Qué carajos estaban diciendo? ¡¿Qué tenía que ver Takao en todo esto?! ¿Acaso le iban a hacer algo?

-Claro, y luego Midorima te corta las bolas y te ahorca con ellas, idiota. –Dijo Reo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Kotaro.

-Al baño. ¡Y ni se te ocurra venir! Hay un delicioso plato allá fuera que me gustaría probar. -¡El baño! Tenía que quitarme ahora mismo de allí.

-¿Hablas del sujeto de lentes? Zorra~- fue lo último que escuche, cuando me gire para irme del lugar choque contra un sujeto que estaba al otro lado. _Mierda._ Era un hombre corpulento, de tez morena y con el cabello rapado. Era alto, parecía un gorila. Me miro con su semblante serio. ¿Acaso iba a entrar al apartado? ¿Me había visto espiando? _¡Mierda! _Me mordí la lengua y rece porque alguna deidad me diera el poder para desaparecer ahí mismo.

Pero la realidad era otra y esas mierdas no pasaban. El sujeto me miro de nuevo.

-¡Señor! Lo había estado buscando desde hace rato. –Me gire para ver a Teppei. –Vamos, lo están esperando. –

-Ah, sí, vamos. –le dije, alejándome del sujeto moreno.

-Espera. –me tomo por el hombro. ¡¿Me había visto espiándoles?! Joder, ¡joder!

-¿S-si? –balbucee, girándome a ver al gorila.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó. –Por empujarte.

-Ah…ah, jajá, descuida. –le di una palmada y me aleje de él. ¡Gracias al cielo! Sentí que pude volver a respirar.

Pero justo cuando nos íbamos, un sujeto salió del apartado.

-¡Nebuya! ¡Hace horas que estamos esperando! ¿Es que acaso no pensabas venir? –dijo el sujeto, el cual supuse era Reo, por la voz.

-Tch, si molestan. Igual nos íbamos a ver más tarde en el casino.

-¡Calla y pasa! Kotaro está esperando. –regaño al gorila, señalando la puerta para que entrara.

El sujeto solo puso los ojos en blanco y entro al lugar. Teppei le sonrió a ambos y se comenzó a alejar.

Y yo tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

¿Qué le iba a suceder a Miyaji? ¿Y por qué querían meter a Takao en aquel lio? además, ¿ellos conocerían a Aomine? Tenía que contarle a alguien aquello que había escuchado, ¿pero a quién?

En estos momentos no podía hablar con Aomine.

-¿Señor? –Teppei me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Teppei, ¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunte.

-En Black c- lo interrumpí.

-No hablo de eso, hablo de donde está ubicado este lugar. –me gire a mirarlo y él se detuvo.

-Stratford-u pon-Avon, ¿por qué la pregunta? –por primera vez, abrió sus ojos y me miraba fijamente. Sus orbes eran marrones, como su cabello. Una mirada profunda.

Había dicho upon-avon. ¡Kise!

-¿Estoy cerca de Warwickshire?

-Si, como a unos diez minutos. Pero la reun-

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero estas confundido, no tengo ninguna reunión aquí, solo quería un lugar donde pasar la lluvia. –le mentí, aunque en parte era cierto, ni siquiera sabía que era aquel lugar llamado "Black Cat". Solo sé que estaba a diez minutos de la casa de Kise, finalmente podría verlo y hablar de esto con alguien.

-Ya lo sé. –me sonrió.

-¿Qué? –lo mire estupefacto, ¿y por qué no me habían echado entonces? Todo en aquel jodido lugar era un misterio.

-Nos gusta tratar bien a nuestros clientes, descuide. ¿Necesita un taxi?

-Uh, uh, si por favor.

-Bien, vamos arriba. –solo lo seguí por el lugar hasta que finalmente llegamos a la planta alta.

Me abrió la puerta. La lluvia había calmado un poco pero seguía haciendo un frio terrible. Al menos ahora tenía un saco.

En la entrada estaba un auto negro esperando. Teppei se acero y me abrió la puerta.

¿Pero qué rayos, era para mí?

-Señor. –me llamo, señalando el auto.

-Teppei-

-Este auto lo llevara. –sonrió. ¿Por qué siempre andaba tan sonriente este sujeto?

-Pero yo no sé quién es, además…-

-Takao dijo que tenía una cita importante a la cual no podía faltar y por eso no pudo venir por usted.

-Teppei, me iré caminando. –le dije, alejándome de la entrada.

-Oh, al señor Aomine no le gustara escuchar eso. –escucha una risita por lo bajo, y con esas últimas palabras, mis sospechas se habían aclarado y por primera vez había podido responder a una de las interrogantes.

El maldito Aomine me había rastreado. Y él se las iba a ver conmigo.

* * *

.::.

Era la tercera vez que marcaba el número de su casa y cortaba la llamada, ni siquiera tenía el descaro de dejarla ir al buzón de voz. ¡Joder, Kise! Contesta. Hacia media hora que había llegado al portal del edificio de Kise, y ni siquiera estaba el portero en la entrada para que me dejara entrar.

Una última llamada más, y fue en vano, Kise no contestaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

Después de un rato, finalmente llego una persona. Era una señora y para mi buena suerte traía un perro y bolsas del mercado. Me ofrecí a ayudarla para que me dejara entrar.

Una vez dentro, acompañe a la señora hasta su apartamento, vivía dos pisos arriba de Kise. Deje las bolsas en la puerta y me dispuse a irme, pero la señora me ofreció una taza de café como agradecimiento, e insistió en que la tomara.

No pude decirle que no de nuevo, y así pase la siguiente media hora hablando con la señora del clima.

Me despedí con la excusa de que "tenía que ver a mi novia" para que me pudiera dejar ir, la señora simplemente se rio y me despidió con un abrazo.

Baje las escaleras rápido hasta que llegue a la puerta de Kise.

Toque el timbre, una vez, dos veces.

Al carajo, fundí mi dedo con el timbre hasta que se dignara a abrir la puerta.

-¡Kise! Sé que estás ahí. –seguía tocando el timbre.

Finalmente abrió la puerta. Llevaba solo un pantalón de pijama, el cabello desordenado y los labios… hinchados. Mierda, ¿interrumpí algo?

-Estoy follando con Aomine, ahora vete. –dijo con voz ronca, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Y ahí esta yo, estupefacto. Mientras miraba la puerta blanca que estaba frente a mí.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Y por qué tenía ganas de querer partirle la cara a Kise con mis propios puños?

* * *

**_Chan, chan, chan... _**-inserte música siniestra-

Ni yo se que rayos es esto jajaja, este capitulo lo escribí y lo borre y lo escribí y lo borre y así como cien veces (o más (?) na, es broma, pero realmente no sabia que hacer porque tenia todas mis notas y bueno, Amy esta loca.

Se que no esta tan largo como los usuales, pero al menos pude traerles algo y es lo importante. A pesar de que el cap quedo muy loco (?) me divertí escribiéndolo jajaja espero les haya gustado.

¿Y el final? Qué dramon Amy, que dramon te armas, lol. Quería responder preguntas, pero como siempre, es **imposible**. Termino haciendo mas y mas incógnitas, y ¡lo siento! Prometo para la próxima traerles algo mas largo y las sensual y con menos incógnitas (si, como no~)

Tratare... no prometo nada, tratare de actualizar el próximo fin de semana, así sea algo cortito, es para seguir el hilo y no perderme (?) aunque estaré algo ocupada con clases y tratando de sacar tiempo de ver a los animes que terminaron (OH MI HERMOSO JOJO'S *-*). Y Kuroko que se nos va... Joder, que llorare el aproximo fin de semana~

Como siempre, **espero un comentario, critica, risas, amenazas (?), lo que ustedes deseen dejarle a esta fiel servidora, que lamenta la demora.**

Sin más me despido, nos vemos pronto, por el mismo canal, en su teledramona funde-cerebros favorita (?)

Nos leemos, xx~

* * *

Pda: A mi me gusta mucho mucho relacionar las canciones de los caps. con lo que tiene que ver, por ejemplo la frase de la canción que comencé el cap. pasado es Heroes de Alesso y Lo Tove (creo) en fin, la letra tenia que ver con este capitulo (que en realidad este es la otra mitad del 3) y por eso Kagami habla de una canción de heroes que estaba escuchando, jajaja, si estoy loca pero para que sepan que las canciones dictan los capítulos (?) o algo así.

Pda 2: **SI NO SABÍAN COMO MIYAJI Y TAKAO Y MIDORIMA QUEDARON JUNTOS EN EL CAP. PASADO... Lean de nuevo el final del 2, ahí comienza ese encuentro.**


End file.
